SupermanBatman POW
by CrazyAlternateUniverse
Summary: In his personal war against Superman and Batman, Luthor has taken Nightwing hostage in an attempt to force them to surrender.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone, this is set when Luthor is president and is kind of in place of the public enemies comic. This first Chapter kind of sucks, but I need to set the stage. I own no one**

Bruce Wayne walked across the Bat Cave to his control computer. He took a seat in the chair and flipped on the news.

_"With the day drawing to a close, there has still been no response from Superman or Batman regarding the president's demands. We now go to a clip from earlier this morning"_

_"President Luthor, there have been rumors that your negotiations with Superman have failed to go smoothly. Do you wish to comment?"_

Luthor paused in his journey to the waiting jet, security surrounding him _"Negotiations cannot fail if they have yet to take place. However if Superman and his affiliates do not swear allegiance to me and by connection, the United States, I will have no choice but to name them as enemies of this great nation. They have until the day is up to reply"_

"He's gaining too much power"

Bruce switched off the screen "Nothing we can do about it" he said calmly "If he is up to something…"

"We need to wait for him to make his move" Tim stepped into his adopted father's line of sight "I know, I know" he leaned up against the panels "Have you talked to him?"

Bruce pushed back from the computers and stood "Clark is keeping tabs on D.C., he'll call me if anything comes up"

Tim shook his head "That's not who I was talking about"

Bruce looked at him "Dick can take care of himself" he answered sharply "I'm sure he already knows what is going on"

Tim walked after him "You couldn't get a hold of him" he said, reading between the lines.

Bruce sighed "No" he said "I got through to Jason before…"

Tim's cell went off; he quickly answered it and looked apologetically at Bruce. When he hung up he started toward the door "That was Conner" he said. "I'll see if I can find info on Dick"

Bruce nodded "lay low, you know how where this is going"

"You bet" The teen said, translating the sentence as 'take care of yourself; I don't need two of my boys missing in action'. Tim pulled out his car keys and slid into the auto.

Bruce watched his third child drive off with a nervous feeling in his stomach.

"Sir, Mr. Kent is waiting for you" Alfred said as he stepped into the parlor.

Bruce took a small breath and returned to the cave "What's the word, Clark?"

The Man of Steel frowned at his friend "Bruce, he isn't letting anything slip. If he wasn't Lex, I would think maybe he is being genuine"

Bruce looked at the clock, "Even if he is, it's too late now" he said "time is up"

A blinking red light flashed on the control panel. Bruce walked over to it and froze.

Clark came up behind him "Bruce?"

Bruce turned and headed for his suit "it's Nightwing's emergency signal"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a heads up, this is AU. After Bruce comes back from the 'dead'. Oh and i do write Bruce with emotions...He's human after all.**

The moon shown down on a graveyard; the twisted shapes of the leaf bare trees and solid forms of headstones very gave the land an unwelcoming appearance. Batman's eyes scanned the area; his breath making white clouds in the night winter air.

_"There is someone in the warehouse directly across from you" _Superman's voice came over the com-link.

"Can you tell?" Batman's voice was dark and quiet.

_"No, but whoever it is, is still alive"_

Batman nodded to himself and took off toward one of the many abandoned buildings in Gotham. He froze at the door "we aren't alone"

Static came over the com-kink _"Metallo…"_ The link went dead.

Batman grit his teeth and crept through the warehouse. A figure caught his eyes and he turned.

"Stop"

Batman froze at the quiet command from his eldest. "Wing?"

Nightwing lay prone in the center of the floor; His breathing sharp and labored "There…there is a pressure plate…in front of you" he coughed, his head resting on his arm.

Batman looked down and carefully sidestepped the trap. He knelt beside Nightwing "Can you stand?"

Nightwing turned his head toward him "No" he coughed "I'm linked…to a bomb"

Batman looked over the younger man; his blood was pooling slowly around him. The bomb was connected to another, smaller, pressure plate; the slightest change in weight would set it off. The device itself was complicated and would take time and patience to disarm "What happened?"

Nightwing gave a short laugh "Metallo used me…as a punching bag" he coughed again "then jammed a…really strong sedative…into me" he forced himself to take a deep breath. "I can't…move" he coughed harshly "I need to…consciously breathe"

Batman's frown deepened "Are you in pain?"

Nightwing shook his head "I don't know" he started coughing harshly

"Nighwing" Batman cupped his son's face with one hand "Breathe, 'Wing', just focus on breathing"

Nightwing nodded, tremors shaking his body as he forced himself to breathe.

"Find him" a voice came from the entrance to the warehouse.

Batman looked toward the voice.

Nightwing swallowed as the voices grew "Bruce, go"

Batman looked at his son "I'm not abandoning you" he snarled

Nightwing coughed "They will kill you….I'm more…use to them alive"

Bruce shook his head as he reached for a batarang "Only so they can use you to get to me, I am not going to put you through that"

Nightwing coughed pain "Then…then I guess you'll need… to get to me quick" he said "Bruce, don't let them…take another parent from me"

Batman grit his teeth and cupped Nightwing's cheek again "Hold on" he said "I'll get you out of there"

Nightwing nodded "go"

* * *

><p>Bruce threw this cowl off "Bastard" he snarled. After he watched Nightwing forced into a car, he had just spent the last of the night searching the city.<p>

Clark stepped up behind him "Bruce…" he easily dodged the throwing star that was hurled at the wall.

"I left him" Bruce said as he sank into his chair, "He forced me to leave Dick in his hands"

Clark sighed "You didn't have a choice"

"Father" Damian came down the stairs, attitude in full swing "this was just left at the signal" he threw an opened envelope onto the control panel "Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded

Bruce shot his youngest a glare that shook most. Damian valiantly kept the arrogant look on his face, but took a single step back and crossed his arms. Bruce picked up the envelope and pulled out a disc. With a fraction of hesitation, he slid the disc into the computer.

_A hall way appeared on screen, Nightwing fell can into sight and his head struck the wall and he fell to his knees._

_Lex appeared on screen; he smirked "Seize him"_

_"Yes sir" Lex's security officers rushed forward and quickly restrained the fallen vigilante; injecting him with a strong sedative as they did. They pulled him up and dragged him to where Lex was._

_Lex grasped Nightwing's hair and looked the young hero in the eye "take him to interrogation. I will be there soon"_

_The screen switched to Luthor's office "apparently you made it through our little surprise" he said as he took a seat behind his desk. "However, your boy wasn't so lucky"_

_The screen cut to a security camera. Nightwing was leaned up against the wall of a prison. He was breathing heavily and had blood running down the side of his head._

_"I'll make this short" Lex's voice narrated "When you and Superman surrender and I will leave him alone. Until then his life is mine"_

The screen cut to static.

Bruce grit his teeth "Dick" he whispered

"Bruce" The dark knight turned to see Tim standing behind him with Conner. The Red Robin's eyes were wide. "How…"

Damian stepped forward "Now what?" he demanded.

Bruce sighed and ran his hand through his hair "I don't know"

Clark stepped forward "First things first"

Conner nodded in agreement "Family first"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tim threw down his headset "Son of a…"

"Master Timothy" Alfred appeared at the top of the stairs "I do hope that was not profanity I nearly heard"

Tim glanced to the side "No sir" he said quietly, his eyes returning to the screen. Angrily he played the video frame by frame, looking for any clues as to where it was filmed.

"Tim?" Conner came up behind his friend "anything?"

Tim shook his head "No, not yet" he sighed "But he has to have left something behind. There is no way he's that efficient" he pushed his chair back and stood "And Jason isn't answering my calls" he poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot Alfred had brought down.

"Like that's unusual" Conner said as he looked at the computer screen. The screen was frozen on an image of Nightwing "He looks like hell"

Tim sighed "yeah" he sipped his coffee and scanned the frame "There has to be something" His eyes flicked to another monitor. "Conner, can you turn that up?"

Conner reached over and hit a few buttons.

_"In Washington D.C., a terrorist was apprehended in the White House early yesterday morning. His name and likeness has yet to be released, however President Luthor answered questions earlier this afternoon"_

_"His true intention will be discovered, unfortunately some of you may disapprove of the methods we may be forced to use, but this man came into my home and threatened my country. He will reveal his intentions and those connected to him and he will stand trial for his crimes"_

_"Now onto the weather…"_

Conner frowned at the news broadcast "you don't think…"

Tim grit his teeth and turned to pour himself another cup.

* * *

><p><em>"Bruce"<em>

_Bruce looked into a set of pleading blue eyes._

_"Choose" Lex pushed Dick to his knees and placed a gun to his head "His life or yours"_

_Bruce turned away…and a gun went off._

"NO!" Bruce jolted awake, gasping. "Dick"

"Bruce?" Clark stepped into the living room.

Bruce rubbed his face "How long have I been asleep"

Clark raised an eyebrow "half an hour"

Bruce frowned at his friend "Only half an hour?" He pushed himself off the couch.

Clark gave a frustrated sigh "Bruce…"

Bruce shook his head "I'm not going back to sleep. All I do is have dreams about losing him. I'm better off awake"

"You're exhausted" Clark sighed "You're no good to anyone, let alone Dick, half dead"

"I'm no help trying to get rest when sleep is more draining that doing something productive" Bruce said as he pushed past his friend "have you found anything?"

Clark shook his head "Another video was left for us, this one at the warehouse"

Bruce gave a small nod as they walked down to the Cave.

Tim and Conner looked up from where they were analyzing security footage from the warehouse. Damien had been sent to school in order to maintain a vale of normal; although Bruce was expecting a call at any moment concerning a fight between him and some of the boys.

Tim grit his teeth "Nothing, whoever dropped this thing off knew how to get in and out undetected"

Bruce took his seat and slid in the video. Static fizzed for a moment before Nightwing's face appeared on screen.

_"Bite me" Dick hissed as he spat a glob of blood onto the floor_

_Luthor smirked "My dear boy; that is no way to talk to your elders" The man drew back a fist and drove it into Nightwing's side._

_Nightwing coughed back a grunt of pain as his rib broke. "What do you want with me?"_

_Luthor rolled his eyes "I thought that was already clear" he picked up a syringe and grasped Nightwing's hair. "I want nothing more than to force Batman and Superman into the open" He felt the younger man flinch slightly as the needle entered his neck and the fluid slipped into his body "You are merely collateral"_

_Nightwing grit his teeth; his body started shaking "what…What did…" His knees gave out. The shackles cut into his wrists as they held him up off the floor._

_"Keep breathing, boy" Lex said as he turned to leave._

_"Luthor" Nightwing grit his teeth "What…What did you…" his shakes intensified as he tried desperately to draw a deep breath._

_"Just a cocktail of a few street drugs" Luthor laughed "Enjoy"_

_Nightwing coughed "Damn it" he started hyperventilating. His eyes darted around and fell on the camera "I'm OK" he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing._

The screen went dark.

Bruce paused the video and started playing it back a few times. Tim did his best not too flinch when Luthor landed his blow.

"Master Bruce" Alfred came down the stairs "School is on the phone for you sir"

* * *

><p>Luthor made his way down the stairs of his ancestral home. The basement of the ancient building held a dark, foreboding atmosphere; perfect for building a personal prison. He pushed open the heavy door at the base of the staircase. "Stand down" he commanded his personal head of security.<p>

The man nodded as he walked with his employer.

Luthor paused outside another heavy door, this one completely clad in steel. "How is our guest?"

The man looked at him "The initial shock to his body is over; this round of drugs will finish wearing off within the next few hours" he said coolly "Sir, if I might ask. What is the importance of this man?"

"The Dark Knight of Gotham cares deeply for his first partner" Luthor gave a chuckle "And eldest son"

His head of security jolted in surprise. "Son, Sir?"

Luthor opened the door "Firstborn of the Bat" he said as he walked up "Isn't that right, Nightwing?"

Nightwing hissed as Luthor grasped his hair, forcing him to look up. "It that what you want from me?" he coughed "I thought I was finally getting a vacation"

Luthor smirked and threw the young vigilante to the floor "Still have your sense of humor" he said as he watched the younger man coughed, the drugs and his broken rib making it hard to breathe. "Let's see how long that lasts" he gestured for someone to come in "Let's see what the Batman does when he sees our next home video" he turned to walk out of the room "Take it easy. I want him to beg The Bat for help"

Nightwing's heart jumped into his throat as his head was jerked up. "No problem boss" A knife appeared in front of him "We'll take it nice and easy"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to every who has reviewed :)**

Damian sat with his arms crossed outside of the principal's office. His father's silhouette was visible through the frosted glass. Damian grit his teeth and glared at the boys sitting across from him.

One of them sniffed "What the hell is your problem this time Wayne?" he snarled.

Damian narrowed his eyes "MYOFB" he hissed

The kid barked a laugh "You threw a punch at me, I think that makes it my business" He looked to principal's office "Doesn't big brother usually come to your rescue? Or is your dad finally stepping up to the plate?"

"Shut up" Damian shot to his feet.

"Damian Wayne" The 12-year-old froze at the sternness in his father's voice.

He turned and gave his father a dark glare before sitting back down. Principal Johnson stepped out the office "Thank you for coming down Mr. Wayne" She said calmly "I was rather concerned when I couldn't reach Mr. Grayson"

Bruce nodded "Unfortunately, Richard is unwell at the moment"

Ms. Johnson nodded "I see, well I do hope he recovers quickly, good day Mr. Wayne" She turned back to her office "Stephan, Your turn"

One of the boys nodded and slipped from the seat in the hall "Yes ma'am" he said in a quiet voice.

As Bruce escorted his son out of the school and to his Jaguar "You just got suspended for two weeks, I do hope it was for a good reason" Bruce said is a voice that clearly said that no reason was a good reason.

Damian glared at him "He pissed me off"

Bruce flashed his son a look that clearly said 'not good enough'.

Damian looked out the window "Grayson?"

Bruce sighed "did someone say something?"

Damian bit his lip "Alex said that his dad thinks we are terrorists" he said sharply.

Bruce nodded "And you got angry"

Damian crossed his arms "Any new intel?"

Bruce shook his head "I'll show you when we get home"

* * *

><p>Nightwing moaned softly as he attempted to push himself off the cold floor of his prison. Blood pooled on his back from deep cuts so graciously given to him by Luthor's men. The warm substance slid down his sides and onto the floor as his arms gave way and he fell back onto the stone.<p>

"Not feeling well" Luthor stepped into the room.

Nightwing grit his teeth "Since when do you care?"

Luthor simply raised an eyebrow and helped Nightwing into a seated position "This isn't personal"

"I heard" Nightwing said in a slightly strained" I'm just collateral" He glared defiantly at the man standing over him "Don't you have a government to collapse"

Luthor's eyes flashed.

Nightwing gasped as a hand wrapped around his throat and he was slammed up against the wall. He coughed as his air supply was cut off; shards of rock from the stone wall of his prison ground into the deep lacerations in his back. He stared into the eyes of his captor, watching the hatred burn in the man's gaze.

"I'm trying to make this world better" Luthor snapped "The only difference between me and everyone else is that I'm willing to take the necessary steps and you self-proclaimed heroes don't like that"

Nightwing's eyes fluttered at the lack of oxygen. Luthor released him and he fell to his knees gasping. "What makes you better… than Hitler?"

Luthor clenched his fists, restraining himself from attacking the young man again "Watch your tongue boy" he snapped "or Superman and your father have less time that previously planned"

Nightwing coughed as the President stormed from the room. He looked up at the wall. His blood dripped down the rough walls from where his back had a personal conversation with the stone. His hand slowly reached up to his shoulder and felt along his scapula; he flinched as his fingers found a deep gash made by the cold blade. Nightwing pulled has hands back and sighed "Hurry Bruce" he whispered , feeling his own blood between his fingers. He coughed harshly and his hand went to his broken rib as fire shot through his chest "I highly doubt they are going to let me live through this"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! 1800 hits, 25 review, 12 favorites and 28 alerts. And only 4 chapters in…Thanks all! Keep reading.**

Clark walked into his office at the Daily Planet. He sank into the seat behind his desk and sighed as he picked up that days paper. There was an article about the fight between him and Metallo above Gotham.

"Kent" Perry White walked in "We got some rumors going around that Wayne's first kid is in a bad way"

Clark frowned and looked at him "Where did you hear that?"

Perry shrugged "some school teacher in Gotham. Any truth to it? Considering you're Wayne's best friend now?"

Clark rolled his eyes "Not best friends Perry" he answered with a bit of exasperation "And Dick has just come down with whatever is going around; even the kids of billionaires can get sick"

Perry sighed "Can't really run with that. Well, find me something good. Maybe get something on the terrorist situation; I hear that the President is on his way back to Washington"

Clark nodded "You got it Perry, I'll see what I can dig up"

"Good, say hi to the wife"

"I'm right here Perry" Lois stepped gracefully into the room.

Perry nodded to her "Lois, beautiful as usual" he nodded to Clark as he left "not too much couple time, I need a story"

Clark nodded "Yes sir"

Lois looked at her husband as their boss closed the door behind him "What is going on?" her voice was calm and quiet "You came in late and barely slept."

Clark ran his hand through his hair "Bruce needed, needs, some help"

Lois frowned, and then her eyes widened "Which one?"

"Dick" Clark sighed "it's bad Lois"

Lois walked around and put her arms around her husband's shoulders "We should get to work. Give Bruce my best"

Clark kissed her wrist "Thanks honey" he paused "Luthor is on his way back to Washington" he stood quickly

Lois looked at him in confusion, but was left staring at an empty room with a few falling papers.

* * *

><p>Tim walked down the stairs to the cave. With an exhausted sigh he took a seat at the computer.<p>

"What are you doing?" Bruce appeared from the back of the cave and pulled off his cowl "Go to school"

Tim shot to his feet "Bruce…"

"You were absent yesterday, Tim. You're a senior with almost perfect attendance, go to school. We don't need inconsistencies right now"

Tim grit his teeth, "Dick…"

"I'll keep working on it" Bruce said leaving no room for argument.

Tim sighed and grudgingly marched up the stairs.

Bruce sighed as he changed from his costume and took a seat at the computer. He watched as Alfred pulled out of the gates with Damian; Tim close behind in his own car. "Alright"

A shadow stepped out of the dark of the cave; an envelope hit the table next to the Dark Knight "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bruce picked up the envelope "You are the one who didn't answer" he pulled out another DVD.

The shadow gave a frustrated sigh "Steel yourself" he said as he turned to leave.

Bruce placed the disc in his computer "Where are you going?"

The figure looked back at him, "To start my own search, my way"

Bruce sighed as the sound of a motorcycle faded into the distance. He reached for the play button, but hesitated.

His com went off _"Bruce, I think I finally have something"_

* * *

><p>"Will you hold him still?"<p>

All the drugs pumped into Nightwing's system had finally worn off and, much to his captor's surprise, he was putting up quite a struggle despite his injuries.

Nightwing coughed as a fist struck his side, near his broken rib; a blow to the back of the head sent him to his knees.

"Cuff him"

Nightwing felt a zip-tie tighten painfully around his wrists, pinning them behind his back and leaving them useless; not that it stopped him. He threw his weight forward and sent one of the men over his head and onto the floor in front of him.

"Worthless idiots" the man, whom Luthor had identified as commander of his 'little project', snapped "Luthor leaves and you all turn into a flock of chickens"

"Sorry boss…" The man was cut off as Nightwing shouldered him into a wall.

Something slipped over the young man's head and tightened around his neck. His throat was closed and he fought to breathe with no avail.

"Are you done?"

Nightwing glared at the man in charge as his vision started to blur. Black started to overtake the edges of his eyesight and he fell to his knees.

The man in-charge knelt in front of the young vigilante "Are you done?" he asked again.

Nightwing's eyes rolled back into his head.

The man gave a short nod and the pressure around Nightwing's throat vanished. He fell to the ground coughing; his body desperately taking in the oxygen is needed.

"Now" Nightwing grit his teeth as the man pressed the side of his head into the floor with his knee "Listen closely" he said as he pulled out his gun. "President Luthor said to let you're the drugs leave your system before we start out next round of medical fun" He placed the gun against Nightwing's shoulder "He doesn't want you overdosing on anything just yet. But…"

Nightwing let out a cry through gritted teeth as the gun went off; the bullet ripped into his skin and imbedded itself into his bone.

"We can still have quite a bit of fun" he said "and the best part is that you will feel every little thing"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING, some upcoming scenes may be confusing. they will be cleared up in future chapters.**

Tim sat at his desk staring at the clock. Five minutes, only five more minutes before he could leave for the weekend. Five minutes before he could focus on finding his brother. He looked down at his notebook, where he should have been writing calculus problems were a series of notes. Tim looked over the coded shorthand, trying to recall every detail of the videos, trying to find something he and Conner had missed. "What were you doing Dick?"

"Mr. Drake" His teacher's voice brought him back into the classroom "The problem on the board is still open for solving"

Tim swallowed and squinted at the board "Um…" Saved by the bell, literally. Tim quickly gathered his things and stared toward the door.

"Tim, may I have a word with you"

Tim paused and, with a sense of frustration, altered his course toward the desk "Yes Mr. Gerald"

The man looked over the teen "Is everything alright? You weren't in the classroom for more than five minutes today. Thoughts elsewhere?"

Tim swallowed "Yes, sir" he answered slowly "Just a slight problem at home that's been eating at me"

Mr. Gerald nodded calmly "I see, nothing serious I hope"

Tim shook his head "Not at all" he replied with a serene confidence that was easily attributed to Bruce.

Mr. Gerald nodded again "Good, just try and pay more attention. This is not the year to fall behind" the man stood, "but you are a good student. Just pay attention and know where to find your answers and days like this won't affect you at all"

Tim nodded "Thank you sir" he turned to leave "Have a good weekend"

Mr. Gerald smile "You too Tim"

Tim took off as fast as he could without running through the halls. He threw his bag on the passenger seat of his car. With a sigh he pulled out his keys. He inserted the key into the ignition and stopped "Where to find the answers" he pulled out his cell and dialed a well-used number "Conner, hey can you meet me at Dick's apartment…Yeah…No, just a feeling…Thanks man" Tim hung up his phone, with a sigh he started his car "Come on Dick, please have left us something"

* * *

><p>Bruce sat at the table in the kitchen; Alfred was out picking up Damien. He sighed as he stared at the cup of coffee in front of him.<p>

_"Bruce, go"_

_"I'm not abandoning you"_

Bruce absentmindedly turned the cup, watching the dark liquid ripple in the ceramic.

_"I'm not going to put you through that"_

_"Don't let them take another parent from me"_

Bruce closed his eyes, his hand tightened around the mug.

_"His life is mine"_

"Bruce?"

Bruce looked up as Clark walked in "Clark" he let go of the mug and gestured to the seat across from him.

Clark took the seat "Dick is not it Washington, we've been completely sidetracked"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him "Clark, I just watched the news reel" his throat tightened at the thought of Nightwing being openly named the terrorist that had been captured "Luthor has made it very obvious…"

"That he has Dick, but not where" he handed Bruce a series of photos "Luthor's plane took off from Gotham International less than four hours ago and there have been eyes on him since. That interview took place on Air Force 1" He looked directly at his friend "we were so focused on the videos and news reels that we ignored the obvious" he grit his teeth "Dick is still somewhere between Gotham and Metropolis and I think I know where"

* * *

><p>Tim pulled up in front of the rundown apartment building that Dick had called his home. With a sigh he climbed out of the car and stepped onto the Bludhaven sidewalk.<p>

"Tim" Conner stepped from the alley between the building "What's up?"

Tim shook his head "I'm not really sure"

Conner raised an eyebrow "Well, it must be really important if you felt the need to drive all the way to Bludhaven on the fly"

Tim nodded "Yeah" he walked toward the entrance to the apartment building "Come on"

As they walked up the stairs Tim pulled out a key, "top floor, back left corner" he said fingering the cold metal.

Conner didn't say anything; he just followed his friend's lead.

Tim stopped in front of a numbered door and inserted the key; he froze. His hand shook slightly as he took hold of the handle and turned. The door swung open with a soft squeak and Tim took a semi-hesitant step into his brother's home.

"Neat freak?" Conner asked as he looked around "This place is practically spotless"

Tim switched on the light "No" he said closing the door "He's tidy, we all are, but this…" he walked around the living room carefully "This is way too clean to be Dick" he slipped into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers. He reached up into the frame of the furniture and flipped a switch. A door opened in the small hall between the kitchen and the bedroom. Tim looked in to the small 10x10 space and his eyes widened.

All of Dick's equipment was scattered in disarray; some across the floor and some half hung on their respective hooks.

Conner's eyes widened "whoa" he looked around "That is not good"

Tim shook his head "No" he picked up a torn piece of the Nightwing uniform "this is very bad"

Conner looked around, "now what?"

Tim swallowed "I need to talk to…" he stopped "can you give me a boost"

Conner looked at him in complete confusion "Um…sure"

Tim pointed to a blinking red light "Dick's security system"

Conner's face cleared up "Oh, yeah"

Tim was removing the chip from the camera when he glanced to the side "Oh my…" he lost his balance in surprise and fell to the floor, landing on top of Conner in the process.

"Ow, Tim what…" Conner stopped "Tim?"

Tim clutched the chip tightly "We…we need to get back to the manor. Now"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, just, WOW! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Starting to plan my next story (don't worry I'll finish this one first) and am wondering what you guys want to read. Obviously sticking with our favorite bat boys. Message me which of our boys has a run in with which villan and I'll post a poll near the end of this story with your ideas. ENJOY!**

It was snowing; soft white flakes were quickly covering the world in a gentle blanket. Bruce was crouched in the shadows of a mansion that rivaled his own home in size. His cape was quickly collecting the frozen moisture that rained down on the landscape. The wind kicked up a wall of white and Bruce took the opportunity to slip into the building.

"Batman" Clark appeared in the shadows in the foyer "There is no one here" he said carefully

Bruce nodded and looked around "Let's search anyway", he answered softly as he stepped deeper into the mansion. He looked around "A little full of himself?"

Clark nodded as he looked at the paintings and figures that decorated the massive building "That's Lex for you"

Bruce grit his teeth at the name. "Let's just see if we can find anything" he growled and all but stormed deep into the mansion.

Clark sighed and followed his friend as he started a methodical search of the building from the top down.

Bruce made his way from room to room; part hoping to find something, part hoping that there was nothing to find. The latter confirmed, until he walked into Luthor's personal office. As he stepped into the elaborate room, the lights came on.

_"I knew you would look here"_ Luthor's voice came from a speaker on the desk. _"If you search the house you won't find anything. If you have you already know that"_ a door clicked open in the dark corner.

Clark walked to his friend's side.

Bruce looked at him and, with barely noticeable hesitation, the Dark Knight descended into the shadows.

Clark followed and sighed as he reached the base of the stairs.

Bruce stood in the light of a single lamp, the glow making his costume even more ominous. The light shown into a small cell; the metal door hung wide open. Pools of dried blood stained the concrete floor; a very distinct blood stain decorated the back wall.

Clark stepped forward and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"This is it" Bruce said almost emotionlessly "He had Nightwing tortured in this room"

Clark sighed "Batman…"

Bruce grit his teeth "My son was cut into like a piece of meat" he hissed "He had it filmed right here in this room" He looked around; a dvd was lying on the floor "I want him, Superman" he said as he picked up the disc "I want my son back and I want him to pay"

* * *

><p>Luthor gave a sigh of contentment as he sank into his chair inside the Oval Office. "Everything is going so smoothly"<p>

A soft knock was heard on his door.

"Come in"

The door opened and his assistant stepped in "Mr. President"

"Ah, Caroline" Luthor said with a smile "How did the press conference go?"

Caroline crossed her hands "As well as could be expected sir" she answered slowly "However, I'm not sure that arresting Nightwing as a terrorist was a good idea"

Luthor raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

"You see sir, he is considered a hero among much of the population" she explained quickly "and the press is demanding evidence of the charges"

Luthor nodded "I see" said sitting back "Caroline dear, the press shall be kept waiting, as this is an open investigation. And you can quote me on that"

Caroline nodded "Yes sir" she said and turned to leave the room

"Oh, and Caroline, I do hope the press is affecting your own view of the facts"

Caroline flashed him a smile "of course not sir"

Luthor nodded as the door closed after her. He picked up his phone "Move him, they are getting close faster than I originally anticipated" he said quietly "No, not just yet. I still have plans for the boy" Luthor sighed "I don't care how you do it, just keep him alive"

* * *

><p>Tim stepped into the mansion "Bruce?"<p>

"He's in the cave, Drake" Damien came down the stairs, arms crossed; his frown deeper than usual. "He just got back"

Tim frowned "Back?"

Damien brushed past him to the entrance to the cave; ignoring the question.

Conner stepped up behind him and looked at Tim. Tim shrugged and followed the youngest Wayne into the most used part of the house.

"He knew we would be there Clark" Bruce's voice echoed up the stair case and throughout the cave "He left Dick's blood all over the room AND he left another video"

Damien stopped on the stairs; making a sharp motion for Tim and Conner to stop.

"Bruce, you can't just…" he stopped.

Damien strained to listen.

"Come down boys" Bruce said firmly

Tim glanced at Conner as Damien stormed down the stairs.

"What did you find?" Damien demanded

Bruce looked at his youngest for a moment then turned his gaze to Tim, "Where did you go? It's 2am"

Tim took in his father's costume; melting snow clung to his cape and water dripped into the stone floor "Dick's, you?"

Bruce turned to the computer "Luthor's"

Tim balked "You broke into his house? Was that really a good idea?"

"Yes and no" Clark answered as he turned to leave, motioning for Conner to follow "Try and get some sleep"

Conner nodded to his friend before taking off after his father.

Damien sniffed as the supers left "That bad" he comment and took a seat at one of the computers and started going through the videos again.

Bruce looked at Tim "What did you find?"

Tim sighed "Dick's apartment was searched. His room was a wreck" he looked pointedly at Bruce "Luthor knew"

Bruce sighed "You're certain"

Tim shrugged "either that or someone else did and did the hard part for him. Either way…" He let the rest of the sentence die, Bruce already knew.

If they knew Dick was Nightwing, than it was only a matter of time before their own identities were discovered.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Get up"

Nightwing groaned as a well-aimed kick knocked the wind out of him.

"Come on, hero, GET UP!"

Nightwing grit his teeth as he was dragged to his knees. "Oh, am I late for out next game" he coughed sarcastically.

Trent gave a dry laugh "Yeah" he whipped out his pistol and struck Nightwing across the face with the grip "Luthor has his own problem with you, but me" He slammed Nightwing onto the floor "You put me in jail"

Nightwing coughed, his vision blurring "No, you put yourself there" his ears were ringing, making it hard to hear anything "I just gave you a shortcut"

Trent grit his teeth and pointed his gun at Nightwing "You son of a…"

"Easy Trent" another man stepped in "You heard the man"

Trent looked at his comrade, putting away his pistol "Yeah, he wants him alive" he drove his foot into the side of the downed man's head "He also said…"

"Leave him alone" the man growled

Trent spun "a bleeding heart, eh" he said "Let's get two things straight. First, bleeding hearts don't last long here, especially when they side with the enemy. And second, you aren't in charge here; I am.

The man narrowed his eyes "Now allow me to set two things straight. First, I am replacing you. And second" he pulled his gun on Trent "Do not mistake this for a bleeding heart or you will most certainly have one"

Trent glared at the man and with a sniff stepped away from Nightwing "I'm getting the truck"

The man watched Trent stomp angrily away before he turned to the fallen hero.

Nightwing moaned as he was eased onto his side then to his feet, gently. He swallowed down nausea and looked at the man beside him. All he saw was a concussion prompted blur. He drew a slow breath "I...I know you" he whispered. Then the world went dark.

* * *

><p>A dark flash of red and green streaked through the night sky above Gotham. Shadows danced across the rooftop as Damian landed lightly atop the building. His eyes scanned the city with intensity rarely used by the pre-teen. "damn it Grayson" he hissed to himself "Of all…" he stopped at the sound of a scream. His body tensed at the anticipation of action as he shot of his grappling line and took off into the dark.<p>

A shape shifted from the roof where the youngest Bat had just been and followed silently.

Damian finished tying up an unconscious common thief and paused. "Where have you been?" he snarled

Jason stepped out of the shadows, Red Hood helmet off and domino mask in place. "Around" he turned and took off to the rooftops of Gotham.

Damian growled in frustration and followed "Stop" he snapped at his older brother's retreating form.

Jason paused "Something you want baby bird?"

Damian grit his teeth "Where have you been?" he demanded more harshly.

Jason smirked "As I said, around"

"Not good enough" Damian practically screamed "Di…" he swallowed down the name "Nightwing is…"

"Yeah, yeah" Jason interrupted "I know all about it"

Damian's eyes flashed "then why haven't you been back" he shouted "You made the decision to be family again and Father accepted you back" he clenched his fists, "But when we need you most you disappear!" A slew of unsaid words burned in his dark eyes.

Jason looked over the young teen "Wing taught you well" he commented "Not much of an uncaring assassin anymore" he turned to walk away.

Damian growled and reached for his utility belt. Jason paused as a wisp of air passed his neck. He smiled slightly as a batarang was imbedded in the wall of the taller building next door. "where are you going?" he growled

Jason smirked "You have your methods and I have mine" and with that he disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Tim sat at the computer going over each video frame by frame; comparing each room with feverish concentration. Anger built up in his as he rewatched each blow delivered to his older brother. The blood visible on the torn and tattered uniform made his stomach churn slightly. With a frustrated sigh he pushed himself away from the computer, switching off the screen as he did so.<p>

Tim walked over to his abandoned pot of coffee and poured himself a cup of the now cold substance. His eyes fell on the small memory disc that lay on the table. He took a sip of the bitter drink before picking it up. Tim walked over to the computer and turned on the screen he had been using. It was paused on an image of Dick. The man was shackled in a small room with plain metal panel walls. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed, his brow wrinkled in concentration and pain.

Tim shivered at the implications in the image. His brother had been pumped full of drugs meant for the infliction of pain in this film and had been left suspended by his wrists while his ability to breathe was nearly taken away. Tim slammed down his coffee and inserted the memory disc from Dick's apartment. Tim carefully forward it though two weeks of normal, by their standards of course. He paused and rewound the video a few times, something about the room nagging him to pieces. Just as he was about to pause the video, Nightwing stumbled back into the small room and fell to his knees.

Tim sat gaping at the screen as the security camera replayed the first two videos they had received as well at what had transpired in-between. He sank back as three men carried the barely conscious vigilante out of the trashed room, leaving it exactly how he and Conner had found it the night before.

Tim reached forward and stopped the video, his hand shaking in fury. He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. "damn it" he hissed "he was right there" he swallowed and shot to his feet. With a defeated sigh he walked up into the mansion. Bruce had gone out with Damian and they would be home soon. This was something he needed to show them, but he needed to rest first. He collapsed onto his bed, besides, the wrath of the bat was nothing to be awakened on barely any sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember to keep sending me ideas! Enjoy :)**

Bruce pulled off his cowl and looked around the cave; a cold cup of coffee sat on the console beside the dark screen of the computer. Damian stormed out of the Batmobile and quickly removed his costume. With a growl of frustration he charged upstairs.

Bruce sighed as he watched his youngest vanish into the mansion. He removed his own uniform and walked upstairs into his home.

"Ah, Master Bruce" Alfred walked into the room "an invitation arrived while you were gone"

Bruce took the envelope from the elderly man "Thank you Alfred" he said wearily

Alfred looked over the man he long considered his son "Sir, Master Timothy found something while you were out, last I checked he was asleep in his room"

Bruce looked toward the second story, where the bedrooms were "let him sleep then" he said carefully opening the envelope "He needs it"

Alfred nodded "I would encourage you to follow suit, sir" and with that the man walked away, leaving Bruce to sigh in exhaustion as he removed the decorated piece of cardstock from its package. With a slight flash of his eyes, Bruce placed the invitation on the coffee table and went up to his room. The man sat on his bed and with a sigh of exhaustion he laid down and let his eyes close.

_"I'm OK"_

_Bruce looked around, the voice was soft, in pain._

_"I guess you'll need to get me quick"_

_"His life is mine"_

_A gun went off._

* * *

><p>Tim looked up as an extremely weary Bruce walked into the cave "You look how I feel"<p>

Bruce looked at the young man "Actually I think you look how you feel" He said taking in the messy appearance of his third child "Alfred said you may have found something"

Tim sighed and played the security video. "He was right there" he said angrily "We were running around looking for him and he was right there"

Bruce placed a hand on Tim's shoulder "have you analyzed the rest of the buildings?"

Tim nodded "The last place he was at was Luthor's mansion" he answered "Dead end"

Bruce nodded, "OK"

Tim pushed away from the computer "I'm going to look for him"

Bruce sighed "Tim it's broad daylight, you aren't going to…"

"Shut up" Tim spun, his pent up emotions breaking loose "Don't tell me I'm not going to find anything. Don't tell me it's hopeless" he grit his teeth and took a series of slow breaths.

Bruce looked at him carefully "I have a Christmas charity dinner tonight" he said "You and Damian are on patrol until I'm finished"

Tim nodded, not looking at the older man.

Bruce sighed "Tim…"

"I know" The young man said "Appearance"

Bruce nodded slowly "come on" he place a hand on Time's shoulder "Alfred is making breakfast"

Tim swallowed "What about Dick?" his voice was small. "Winter vacation is in a week and…"

Bruce nodded "We WILL find him"

Tim bit his lip, "you know HE is going to be there, right?"

Bruce nodded "Yes" he answered curtly

"What if…"

Bruce looked at him "Don't go there" he said firmly "I've already thought about it"

Tim glared at him "Then why are you going?"

"Appearance" the billionaire replied. He noticed the angry and concerned look in Tim's eyes "Relax, Clark and Lois are also attending along with Ollie and Dinah. Diana has agreed to be my date. I have backup"

Tim crossed his arms and moved toward the stairs "That doesn't really make it better"

Bruce shrugged "Keep an eye on Damian and see if the two of you can find Jason"

Tim rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, that will go over like a lead balloon"

* * *

><p>"Come on, hit him harder than that"<p>

Dick coughed as a baseball bat connected with his side; his face collided with the straw covered ground of the barn he had been moved to. Dust was kicked in his face, making him choke on the air he desperately needed.

"Come on Jay. The SOB put you in prison. Show him what you really think"

Dick flinched as he heard the sound of the bat tapping against a hand. The cuffs made it impossible to move as he made an attempt to get out of the way of the swinging object. He was rewarded with a shark crack to the head.

A timer went off "Alright boys that's it for tonight" a series of groans was heard as two men dragged the vigilante back to his cell.

Dick coughed harshly as he was left alone in the dark room. His head was pounding and his ribs ached. He knew he no longer only had one broken rib, now it was at least five. His eyes started drifting shut when the door to his cell opened. A young man stepped in and knelt beside him; he lifted a cup of soup broth to the Dick's lips.

Dick simply looked at him, not bothering to hide the betrayal in his eyes "back for round two 'Jay'?" he whispered.

Jason gave a short growl "Come on, you need something in your system" he brought the cup to Dick's lips again.

Dick's eyes narrowed in confusion and accepted a small sip of the broth.

Jason gave a sharp nod of approval "How's the head?"

"Not as bad as my chest" he answered carefully "Where did you go?" he coughed "Clearly you weren't in the truck on the way here"

"Keeping up appearance for the family" he answered encouraging his brother to drink more "chit chat with baby bird"

Dick nodded "I just want to know why?" he coughed "I thought…"

Jason stood "Methods" and with that he left his elder brother alone in his prison.

Dick sighed as he leaned his head against the wall, his wrists burning as the cuffs dug into his skin "I don't think I'll ever understand him" he coughed again and looked down the hall "Are you trying to help me or kill me?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

"NO WAY IN F***ING HELL!"

Bruce rubbed his eyes "Damian…"

The youngest Wayne paced around his room in fury "No, No, NO!" he shouted "I will not go on a simple patrol while you dine with the man who is holding my brother, your SON, hostage!"

Bruce flinched slightly in surprise.

Damian sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, looking frighteningly like his mentor. "You can't do this" he hissed, mostly to himself, as the stress and frustration of the past week graded on him.

Bruce took a seat next to the pre-teen "I didn't realize you saw him that way" he said carefully

"What way?" Damian snapped.

"Family" Bruce answered "Not just a comrade"

Damian crossed his arms "I don't know what you mean" he denied unconvincingly.

"Your Brother? My Son?" Bruce looked at him calmly "Damian…"

"Shut up" the boy growled as he shot to his feet.

Bruce watched his son walk to the window, crossing his arms and looking through the glass. Now he looked so much like himself, like his father before him. "Attachment is not a weakness, Damian" he said gently "Love is not a weakness"

"I know" Damian said quietly, he sighed as Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. "It makes me stronger, but…"

"It makes you more predicable" Bruce said in understanding "I know, probably better than most" he looked at the clock "My plane leaves soon"

Damian didn't answer him, he just stood at the window. Bruce gave the boy's shoulder and affectionate squeeze before turning and leaving the room.

As he climbed into the limo, Alfred looked at him "trouble with Master Damian, sir?"

Bruce gave a sigh "No" he answered shortly

"He has made leaps and bounds in his interpersonal relations" Alfred commented

Bruce nodded "yes" he sighed "I just hope that nothing is going to change that"

Alfred looked in the rearview mirror "Master Bruce?" he inquired already knowing the answer, but wanting Bruce to admit it to himself.

Bruce swallowed "We are losing him, Alfred" he whispered "My son is dying just out of my reach"

* * *

><p>Dick opened his eyes slowly and looked around confused. This had been the first day he had not been roughly awakened by someone or something hitting him. He leaned his head back against the rough wooden wall that made up part his prison. In front of him was a hastily put up chain-link fence that had been electrified using a portable generator. Nowhere near as secure as Luthor's mansion, or even his own apartment; unfortunately he was still unable to escape due to his steadily worsening condition. He coughed harshly, tasting blood coat the inside of his mouth.<p>

"Oh good, he's awake" Trent turned from guarding the enclosure to look at the captive.

Dick coughed and looked at him "Glad I could make you happy" he said sarcastically

Trent narrowed his eyes "You're lucky Luthor said not to touch you until he gets here" he snapped his eyes running over the wounded man "I really want to know what your blood looks like when it stains a wood floor"

Dick leveled him with his best imitation of Bruce's glare "Go for it" he dared quietly

Trent grit his teeth "Oh, don't tempt me" he said switching off the electricity and putting his hands on the door.

"Trent, our orders are to leave him alone" Jason's sharp voice echoed though the barn

Trent looked at him "Yeah, yeah, yeah" he answered begrudgingly "Boss's orders" he grumbled as he stepped aside. Why are we even bothering to feed him?" he growled as Jason stepped into the cell.

"Boss's orders" he snapped placing down the food and pulling out a key.

Trent sniffed as Jason unlocked the cuffs and place his hand on his sidearm.

Dick looked at him "Jas…"he groaned as his was backhanded

"Shut up and eat or I'm taking it away" Jason growled.

Dick coughed harshly as he pushed himself into a seated position. With a confused and betrayed look in his eyes, he reached for the small amount of food resting on the paper plate. When he had finished, Jason replaced the cuffs and walked from the cell.

Trent looked at Dick "Come on Jay" he growled "The boss doesn't need to know"

Jason looked at him do you really want to test that theory?' he hissed

Trent backed down slightly "What I want is to stop the bastard's heart" he snapped "tell the boss he died in his sleep"

Jason shook his head "boss wants him alive. He'll be here tomorrow" And with that he walked away "Maybe you'll get your chance then"

Trent kicked the fence before turning back on the generator "One more day, 'hero'" he hissed "One more day before I cut your heart from your chest"

Dick coughed harshly, the taste of blood getting stronger and sharper "Come on, Bruce" he coughed again, feeling the red substance threaten to escape through his lips. His eyes started drifting shut again and his gaze shifted to the door where his younger brother had retreated "Is this how you felt Jase? Waiting for help and to die all at once?"

* * *

><p>"I'm not too sure about this Bruce"<p>

Bruce looked at the speaker "Me either Diana" he admitted carefully "I'm not sure of anything anymore"

The Amazon looked over the billionaire. Bruce was exhausted; though he hid it very well "How is the rest of the family?"

"Tim's angry" Bruce answered watching the lights of Washington zip by "He running himself into the ground"

"Unlike you" Diana commented

Bruce nodded "Touché" he answered "Damian is withdrawing again" he rubbed his eyes "Damn it Diana if we lose him everything we've done with the kid could come undone. He's still so unstable, even after two years. And Jason, God only knows where he is"

Diana nodded "And how are you?" she looked at him pointedly

Bruce sighed "Diana…"

"I'm serious Bruce, you look like hell"

Bruce shook his head "Only you can tell"

"Me, and Clark, and Oliver, and…"

"People close to me" Bruce cut her off "I can keep my cool around Luthor"

"Bruce…"

Alfred pulled the car up in front of an elaborate hotel "Sir we are here"

"A two hour flight and forty minute drive later" Bruce muttered to himself "Thank you Alfred" he said as the elderly man opened the car door for him; he offered his arm to Diana and together they walked into the party.

Diana felt Bruce tense beside her "Bruce? What is it?"

The billionaire's eyes were fixed in a figure in the center of the room "The man who made the mistake of attacking my family"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if some of this chapter sucks...setting stage once again. ENJOY!**

Damian crouched atop one of the many dark roofs of Gotham; his eyes looking over the restless downtown streets "I don't see why we need his help"

Tim glared at him "You don't see why you need MY help" he replied with an angry hiss.

Damian scoffed, but didn't deny it "Well we can't find him" he huffed "Let's go to D.C."

Tim glanced at him, "We just started. Meet me in twenty" he shot his grappling and took off into the night.

Damian growled and followed begrudgingly took off in a different direction

Tim came to rest on one of the fire escapes of Wayne Towers and paused. Hushed voices were heard on the roof above him. Carefully he made his way up to the helicopter pad and slipped behind a mound of equipment.

"Let's get started"

"Hush" a second voice replied "Do you want to set off the alarms?"

"Actually, yeah; what better way to lure a hero?"

"Yeah, but what we get the Bat instead of Red Robin?"

Tim froze and crouched lower, straining to hear.

"The Bat isn't going to get involved; boss said that he's detained for the evening"

Tim bit his lip "not good" he muttered reaching for his com-link.

"Hey where did Trent go?"

"Over here boys" Came a dark voice right behind Tim "With a little bird"

Tim leapt into action; he flipped backwards and over Trent's head. He took a step back, analyzing his opponents; three somewhat average guys, with guns and a murderous gleam in their eyes.

Trent shook his head "At least your brother gave me the challenge of finding him" he commented with a scoff "This is too easy"

Tim glared at him "Where is he?" he growled

Trent smirked and paced in front of the young hero.

Tim shot forward "Where is he?"

Trent sidestepped, catching Tim's arm, twisting it and pulling the younger man to his chest. "I'll take you to him"

Tim struggled as a cloth was placed over his face; the smell of chloroform filled his nostrils and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Bruce, good to see you" Lex said "I'm glad you could make it"<p>

Bruce nodded "Lex" he forcefully extended his hand

Luthor shook it "I appreciate that you came, considering your current family issues. My condolences"

Bruce stiffened "Thank you" he said through almost gritted teeth.

Lex turned to Diana "Ms. Prince" he kissed her hand

Diana nodded "Mr. President"

Lex shot a shadowed smirk at Bruce "Enjoy the party" and with that he turned and walked toward the back of the room.

Bruce started after him, but was cut off by Clark "Don't" the Man of Steel hissed

Diana came up behind him "Think about this carefully Bruce" She said softly

Bruce took a long breath "I already have" he growled, sidestepping his best friend.

Bruce took a few steps toward Luthor when the cellphone in his pocket rang. With a moment of hesitation he answered "Hello?" His eyes widened slightly. Diana and Clark exchanged a glance as Bruce slipped into the lobby and out of the party; Clark followed after him as Lois joined them and started chatting with Diana.

"Wait a minute Damian…Slow down…What do you mean gone…No, stay there…I'm coming back to Gotham" Bruce was pacing in the lobby talking softly "You're what…Damian…alright, I'll pick you up at the airport"

Clark raised an eyebrow "Bruce?" he had a feeling this wasn't good

Bruce gripped his cellphone so tightly that Clark though it was going to break "Tim's missing"

Clark sighed "Bruce…"

"Where is he?" Bruce growled, the Dark Knight of Gotham putting every ounce of anger behind the question.

"He left" Clark answered "Through one of the back exits with his security" he placed a hand on His best friend's shoulder "Does he know?"

Bruce nodded "he knows and he's taunting me"

Clark sighed "Maybe…"

Bruce looked at him and cut him off "No, We aren't turning ourselves in. it's far too late for that now"

Clark nodded "But why you and not me?"

Bruce looked out the window "Because I'm human Clark. Me, Dick, Damian, Tim, Jason…we're just human and" he swallowed "Humans can be pretty damn fragile"

* * *

><p>Tim fought viciously as he was dragged from the helicopter. Although he didn't know exactly where he was, he knew it wasn't Gotham; the air was too clean. The hand cuffs and blindfold made it difficult to gain any sort of advantage. He was forced to his knees; his wrists uncuffed and arms spread almost painfully. He was tense, ready to keep fighting…until they took the blindfold off.<p>

Tim froze, his jaw dropped in complete shock.

Dick was bound mirrored to him, blood ran down his face and body; his eyes echoed the shock Tim felt. It was painfully clear that his restraints were all that was keeping him from falling.

Tim swallowed "Wing?"

Dick gave him a slight smirk "Hey"

"How cute" a dark, familiar voice said "Two brothers reunited"

Tim glared at the man "What do you want?" he growled

Lex smirked "The same thing I've always wanted. Superman and Batman out of the way"

Tim grit his teeth "Why are we here?"

Lex looked at him "collateral"

Dick took a few slow breaths "you downsized on your lackeys"

Luthor laughed "their usefulness had ended, considering the place in this game. Only a few select are still with us"

Tim glanced at Dick, trying to assess his reaction.

Luthor stepped up to Dick "You don't seem very well, Richard" he looked over the young man with mock concern

Dick forced himself to take several semi-deep breaths.

"Get away from him you bastard" Tim snapped pulling against his restraints.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Timmy" a figure stepped into sight "The boss doesn't take kindly to name calling"

Tim's head snapped to the side, mouth agape "Jason?" his surprise quickly turned to anger and he fought his restraints all the more "You son of a…How could you?"

Jason ignored him and leaned against the wall of the barn "He's probably on his way" Jason commented carefully "No doubt Trent failed to search for locator beacons"

The man who had knocked Tim out glared at him and muttered something under his breath.

Luthor nodded "Let's move things along then" he looked at Dick "Metallo"

The man appeared beside the president "Sir?"

Luthor turned to leave "Break him"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Is Bruce out of his mind?"

Clark rubbed his eyes "I don't know, Lois. But it is a strong possibility"

Lois paced around the hotel suit they were staying in "I mean, he was moments from springing on him last night"

Clark stood from the bed "Lois, what would we do if it was Conner?"

Lois sniffed "I would have ruined him by now" she snapped. She stopped "oh"

Clark nodded "I'm worried about them too"

Lois bit her lip "Do you think he'll do it?"

Clark shook his head "No, I don't think so. He's, thankfully, too set in his ways. He'll strategize and attack Lex out of sight"

Lois nodded "I hope your right" she said crossing her arms "Because if he doesn't, that's one story I don't want to write" she growled in frustration "I want to do something to help"

Clark looked at her with empathy, then his eyes lit up "You can"

Lois gave his a look "I'm not going to be the emotional cheerleader"

Clark laughed "No, Lois we need you to clear Nightwing's name"

Lois got a slightly devious look on her face "Oh, I can do far more than that"

* * *

><p>"Bad idea Father" Damian said from one of the over decorative, under comfortable chairs in Bruce's hotel suit.<p>

"Do you have a better one Damian" Bruce asked, adjusting his tie.

"Father…"

"We had this same conversation yesterday morning" Bruce said in a firm voice. "Do not start again"

Damian grit his teeth "family first" he said sharply, getting to his feet "I'll watch your back" he said marching angrily to one of the massive windows in the room.

"Damian" Bruce watched as he youngest paused "I know" and with that he walked out of the room.

Bruce stepped off the elevator and pasted on the smile he had practiced and perfected over many years.

"Bruce, so glad you could join me this morning"

Bruce nodded "Mr. President" he took a seat at the breakfast table.

Luthor followed suit and picked up his coffee. "I believe we both know why we are here" he slid a folder over to Bruce "These were taken last night"

Bruce swallowed as he looked at two pictures of Dick. In both, his son was beaten and bloody; his body pale and thin from deprivation of what it needed to survive.

"You are a parent" Luthor stated after giving the waitress his order "Why do you let him suffer for your crimes?" he placed his elbows on the table "Turn yourself in and save his life"

Bruce looked at Luthor "And what are my crimes? You never did explain them." He replied with forced calm "Protecting the innocent? Defending justice?"

Luthor glared at him "Your inaction is killing your son"

Bruce clenched his teeth "No, YOU are killing my son. YOU took him prisoner. YOU ordered everything done to him. YOU are blackmailing me using his life" Bruce stood "This is because of you and I will not surrender for YOUR crimes" He turned to walk away "I would hurt him far worse by complying with you"

Luthor stood "Bruce, this is your last chance" he snapped in fury "After this, it is over"

Bruce spun to face his enemy "Lex, you crossed the line. We both know how this is going to end"

Luthor's eyes flashed "Do we? Or are we just racing to our own desired end, hoping we reach it before the other?"

Bruce met his gaze "I'm coming for my boys" he growled in the voice that caused most to lose resolve "And I'm coming for you"

* * *

><p>Tim sat with his back against the wall. Dick lay on the floor with his head in Tim's lap, asleep. The younger man absently had his hand on his brother's shoulder, feeling the shallow rise and fall of his body with each difficult breath.<p>

_"I know you can get out of here easily, Red Robin" Metallo had said as he threw Dick to the floor between them "But, I know you cannot easily bring him with you. If you even attempt to escape, he will be shot"_

Dick coughed harshly, but did not awaken; he was exhausted as the days of torture, illness and just plain cold had taken their toll on his body. Blood clung to his tattered costume and stuck to his hair in thick clumps.

Tim looked up as Trent was relieved by another guard. He grit his teeth as he recognized the shadowed figure of his older brother. "Came to gloat" Tim hissed.

Jason took a seat, his eyes completely indifferent as his looked over his predecessor and successor "How is he?" his voice held no form of emotion.

Tim's eyes narrowed "Why would you care? You work for the bastard"

Jason simply raised an eyebrow and shifted his gaze to Dick.

"You betrayed your family" Tim hissed "after we accepted you back" he looked down at Dick's sleeping form "Luthor is killing him and you are letting it happen"

Jason glared at his younger brother "You don't understand"

"Damn right" Tim snapped "I trusted you. WE trusted you"

Dick opened his eyes "Tim…" a wave of pain overtook him; he drew a sharp breath and his eyes snapped shut. Tim eased Dick onto his back as he tried to curl away from the pain.

Jason moved toward the door of the cell.

"No" Tim snapped "You've done enough"

Jason paused, before returning to his seat and watching as Tim made every effort to make Dick comfortable in the far less than suitable conditions they have been left in. With a sigh he forced himself to look away.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Three chapters is almost as many days...Hold on rollercoast time :)**

"Yo Jay, boss is back" Trent marched into the barn "the big guy just went to meet him"

Jason was leaning against the wall of the historic structure "Already" he growled glancing quickly at his brothers.

Tim had been glaring daggers at him all night long and well into the morning. Dick had managed to slip into a restless sleep, not very helpful, but better than nothing.

"Yeah already, and he's pissed"

Jason watched his employer storm into the barn. Trent's declaration was an understatement. If looks could kill…Jason watched him storm over to the makeshift cell…well, in this case they just might. "Daddy Bats not cooperating?" Jason asked in an almost snarky tone.

Luthor spun and faced him "Hold your tongue boy" he snapped "My patience with your father is grating on my patience with you"

Tim shifted slightly and instinctively got between Luthor and Dick.

Luthor looked over his shoulder "Get them out" he snapped "This ends now"

Tim forced his eyes not to widen as the implications of Luthor's words rang clear in his mind. He looked at Jason; the second Robin's jaw was tense as he met Tim's eyes. Jason opened the door and stepped in; Metallo and Trent close behind.

Tim sniffed and gazed at Jason with as much fury as he could muster "I hope this haunts you" he growled

Jason grabbed Tim's arm and hauled him to his feet. Three words, just barely loud enough to hear, echoed in Tim's ear "it already does"

* * *

><p>Damian forcefully pulled on his gloves as he looked up at the steadily darkening sky over Washington "What would you say if I ACCIDENTALLY missed Luthor's shoulder and hitting directly in the heart?" he hissed angrily, flicking a batarang between his fingers.<p>

Bruce looked at him as he pulled up his cowl "You know exactly what I would say" he answered darkly

Damian looked at him, pulling on his own mask "No change" he growled "Not even for this!"

Bruce walked to the edge of the deserted rooftop "Don't sink to his level" He answered forcefully.

Damian grit his teeth "Father, he could be already dead. I don't think…"

Bruce walked over and placed a hand on his youngest son's shoulder "I understand" he said gently "And I feel the same"

"That's why we're coming with you" Conner declared landing on the roof, Clark right behind him.

"Diana is with Lois. She said to call if we needed backup" Clark looked at his best friend "are you alright?"

Bruce shook his head "Would I have called you if…" he paused, a series of beeps came from one of the many pouches on his utility belt. Bruce frown deepened and he pulled out a receiver.

Clark frowned "Bruce?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes "What in the world?" he pressed a series of buttons and glared at the screen. His eyes widened with surprise "I know where they are"

"Awesome" Conner said "Then let's go"

Clark nodded in agreement "time to bring them home"

* * *

><p>Luthor stood waiting atop a steep, slick cliff. He looked over the edge, past the jagged rock and into the surging swollen river below. What better place to end this game?<p>

He looked as Jason, Trent and Metallo reached the top with his prisoners.

Tim struggled against Metallo "You Bastard" he snapped as Trent dropped Dick near the edge.

Luthor looked at the teen hero "Get rid of big brother first" he looked pointedly at Tim.

"No" Tim "Luthor…"

The man simply stepped back and nodded to the black sheep of the bat clan.

Jason slowly drew his weapon and walked toward Dick.

The elder man coughed, and he met Jason's gaze "I know" he whispered

"Jason" Tim pleaded "you don't have to do this"

Jason grasped Dick's hair and placed the muzzle to his head "Yes I do" he said as he glanced at the cliff edge.

"Don't…"

The gun went off.

Tim dropped to his knees as Dick's body hit the earth. Luthor nodded and looked toward the younger vigilante.

Jason took a breath and checked his weapon before turning it on his younger brother

Tim glared at the helmet that hid his brother's face "I hate you" he hissed

Jason's aim faltered for a moment "No you don't" he answered quietly.

The gun went off a second time and the bullet imbedding itself into Tim's chest. The younger man gasp in pain and with a look of confusion fell from Metallo's hands and over the cliff.

Jason lowered his weapon and gave a sigh. He walked to Dick's side and looked at the still form.

"Hey Boss" Trent stared at Dick "he's still breathing"

Luthor took a good long look at Dick then met Jason's eyes "Kill them both" he said "Then find the other one and make sure he's the same"

Jason grit his teeth as Trent drew his weapon and Metallo took a step toward him. The world burst into action. Jason dropped to one knee beside Dick "Let's go" he said sharply

Dick gave a small nod as Jason hauled his to his feet, bullets flying around them. "Jase…" he shuttered and went still.

Jason stumbled slightly under the sudden dead weight "Dick…" a bullet imbedded itself in his side. He coughed back a yelp of pain as he and his brother fell over the edge and into the dark water.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**More than 100 reviews! I'm speechless...ENJOY!**

Luthor growled in frustration as Jason and Dick disappeared over the cliff. "You worthless…" he clenched his fists "Go after them!"

Metallo took to the air and began searching the river. Trent walked to the edge of the cliff and took a knee, eyes scanning the murky, raging water. "I'm not really sure if they could survive that" he said standing and facing his employer "Jay maybe, but I think I hit him. Nightwing though" he shook his head "Highly doubtful"

Luthor narrowed his eyes "Do not underestimate either of them" he snapped "I've underestimated the Bat and been humiliated" He looked over the cliff "I want three bodies. Before Batman and Superman find us"

Trent crossed his arms "This is getting far more heated than I signed up for. What's in it for me?"

Luthor grit his teeth and spun to face the man. He stopped and smirked "You find them alive your reward is to remedy that"

Trent cocked his head "So what you're saying is?"

Luthor glared at him "Finish the job and you can put the bullet between Richard Grayson's eyes"

Trent smirked "Now that is what I call compensation"

* * *

><p>"How do you do it Lois?" Diana asked looking out the window; the sky had opened up and bitter winter rain struck the glass between it and the Amazonian.<p>

Lois looked up from the papers she was reading "Do what?"

Diana took a seat across from the journalist "Wait" she replied "Completely oblivious to what is going on"

Lois sighed "You don't get used to it" she answered "Even if your husband is the most indestructible man on the planet" her eye shifted back to the papers, she rifled through the pages before switching to her laptop.

Diana picked up another pile of papers "Find anything yet?"

Lois grit her teeth "I've found plenty, but I can't get to the primary case" she wrote down several notes on a legal pad "Nothing has been this tight. It's almost like the case doesn't exist at all. There's no charges, no evidence, nothing!" she gave a frustrated growl "I have all this proof of Luthor's falsification of Dick's crimes and nothing to compare it too"

Diana sighed "Lois…" she stopped "yes?" she asked, focusing on the voice coming through her com-link. She stood quickly "I'm coming" she said taking a few quick steps toward the door. She stopped suddenly "Is that a good idea?" she sighed "Alright…yes I'll tell her"

Lois stood "what?" she demanded.

Diana grit her teeth "They found Luthor's last hiding place" she said carefully "They weren't there"

Lois raised an eyebrow "But?"

Diana crossed her arm's carefully "Lois, Metallo confronted Clark earlier and there is no doubt that he is still working for Luthor"

Lois bit her lip "and the boys?"

Diana shook her head "Nothing yet"

* * *

><p>Funny how things change so quickly. Only an hour ago the sky had been quiet, thick with dark clouds, but silent. Now torrents of frizzing rain beat down on his, soaking into his cloths and sapping the warmth from his body. An hour ago he knew that his brothers were alive, not well, but alive. Now one was missing and the other was cradled in his arms, slowly dying.<p>

Jason swallowed as he came to a steep hill. Water rolled down the muddy slope and into a creek. "Great" he muttered "we just got out of the water" He took a hesitant step forward; his feet slipped out from under him and sent him through the icy grime and into the stream.

Jason grit his teeth, his hand firmly against his side as he forced himself back onto his feet. He looked around, the water swirling around his ankles as he took a strained step onto the bank. He froze "Dick" a sudden burst of energy pushed him to his brother's side. He turned Dick onto his back, pulling his face from the shallow water.

Dick coughed "Are we…there…yet?" his teeth chattered.

Jason sighed in relief "no, not yet" he said as he lifted Dick into his arms again. He was so light. His eyes scanned the woods and fell on a rickety, old cabin less than a half a mile away "Almost, Dick, almost"

The cabin was freezing, but it was dry. A table lay in pieces near a long cold wood-burning stove. A barely standing couch was pressed up against a wall; dust covered everything.

Dick grit his teeth in pain as Jason eased him onto the threadbare couch. "Tim is still out there" he coughed

"Easy" Jason helped him onto his side so he could inspect his back. "I'll look for the red bird after I know you're not going to die on me" The wounds had sealed ragged and were red with infection. Jason reached into the bag he had managed to hold on to; he pulled out cleansing alcohol, a needle and some black thread. With a sigh, he pulled out his knife. "Brace yourself" he said as he sanitized the blade.

Dick grit his teeth as Jason carefully cut open the infected wounds, removing the bullet from one, and thoroughly cleansed them before sewing the deep gashes closed "These are going to scar" Jason said nonchalantly.

Dick nodded "No surprise" he said as Jason eased him onto his back and into a slightly more comfortable position. "Jase" he closed his eyes "Thank you"

Jason gave a small grunt in response as he worked to start a fire in his stove. Out of the corner of his eye, the young man watched his brother fall into a painful sleep. He sighed and removed his jacket; without disturbing his brother, Jason laid the leather coat over him "I'll be back, Dick"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Poll f****or my next fic up...please take :)**

Tim pulled himself out of the swollen river and fell to his knees on the bank "What the hell" he gasped to himself. His pressed a hand against his chest; there was a bruise, but nothing more. Tim put his head in his hands "I don't understand" he growled pushing himself to his feet and started walking, slowly, upstream.

"Tim!"

Tim grit his teeth and turned to face the voice. Jason was cautiously sliding down on of the many steep slopes around him, clearly in a hurry.

Jason coughed and managed to climb down the steep slope. His hand went to his side; blood quickly coated his hand and he hissed as he forced himself to put pressure on the wound. When he reached the bank he sprinted toward his younger brother. He should have seen the right hook coming.

"You shot me" Tim snapped as Jason hit the river bank "You…you killed…"

Jason held up his hands "Tim…"

"No!" Tim practically screamed "Shut up, just…" he turned away, fists clenched angrily. "How could you. After…" he stopped "Why didn't you kill me too?"

Jason didn't move "Think about it Timmy. You're the one who's supposed to be mini-Bruce"

Tim spun and glared at him "Shut up you…" he stopped, the event flashing though his eyes again "Dick's alive?" he asked incredulously

Jason rolled to his knees and made an attempt to push himself to his feet "At the moment" he slipped and fell back to his knees on the bank, his hand pressed against his right side. "damn" he hissed.

Tim swallowed "Jase?

Jason gave a short laugh "Trent go one good shot in" He grit his teeth and tensed to try again.

Tim stepped in and grasped his arm "Are they looking for us?" he asked as he hauled Jason to his feet

Jason shrugged him off "Probably" he said heading for the slope "Come on, it cold and wet out here"

* * *

><p>Clark signed off of his com-link "Alright she's aware" he said looking around the recently abandoned barn "She'll be here as soon as we need her"<p>

Bruce nodded "Good" he was looking over the makeshift cell that had been left wide open. As the Dark Knight inspected the blood left on the floor, images from the warehouse and Luthor's mansion flashed though his mind. He took a knee and touched on particularly dark pool, it was still wet. "We just missed them" he growled "Again" he paused and pick something else off the floor.

"Clark" Conner stepped into the barn "We found something"

Clark nodded and the two for them followed the young man outside. Conner led them up a steep hill that ended in a sheer drop. Damian was crouched on the ground, hood up to avoid the rain "there was a serious struggle here" he muttered he showed Bruce a series of shell casings "someone went over the cliff" he gestured to a slick in snow that led over the edge.

Bruce took the shell casings and inspected the carefully. He pulled out two and tossed the rest aside. With a sound that was about half sigh, half growl he tossed them to Clark "What do you see?"

Clark looked them over "Two bats" he answered. He twisted them to look inside, his eyes widened "A blank and a rubber bullet?"

Damian looked at him "What is he up to?"

Bruce shook his head before pulling out his transmitter reader "I don't know, but he and I are going to have a very long talk when this is over"

* * *

><p>Tim all but burst into the old cabin, Jason close behind. The elder took note of how much warmer the small space was. He walked over to the stove and threw a few more pieced of the broken table in the coals.<p>

Tim knelt beside the couch "Dick"

Dick's eyes fluttered open "Hey, Tim" he whispered

Tim placed his hand on Dick's forehead "Jason, he's burning up"

Jason looked over his shoulder from where he was putting a patch over his own wound "There's a bowl with some melting snow to your left" he said.

Tim glanced to the side; he reached into the less than clear water and picked up the scrap of cloth Jason had left in it.

Dick closed his eyes as the cool liquid dripped onto his face and down his neck.

Jason stepped over to his brothers "What hurts?" Jason said almost sharply

Dick gave a small smirk "I'm good" he whispered

Tim's eyes narrowed "Don't start" he hissed

Dick gave a small laugh, but winced; his hand going to his abdomen.

Jason slid Tim out of the way and carefully felt Dick's abdomen. The ever present frown on his face deepened. He pulled out his knife and cut away the rest of Dick's upper costume before examining the area again.

Dick gave a soft moan of pain; his breaths coming in soft gasps.

Tim gently dabbed Dick's sweaty forehead with the cold cloth "Easy Dick" he said softly.

Dick opened his eyes; they were glassy with fever. He blinked several times as he tried to clear his vision "It…It's bad, isn't it"

Jason sighed and stood, his hand falling on his own wound "Yeah, Dick" he said carefully "You're bleeding internally, real bad"

Dick squinted at him and, with a slight nod, slipped back into sleep.

Tim swallowed as he dipped the cloth into the basin of melted snow "no food or water" he whispered.

Jason nodded "Yeah" he said as he stood to leave the room "I'm going to see if I can find us all some dry clothes. He took a long look at Dick, still thinking of how easy it was to carry him from the bank to the cabin, even after being shot. With a sigh he walked out of the room, leaving a single statement left unsaid between them. Dick was going to die if he didn't get help within the next few days; and that was an optimistic timeline.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE take the poll on my profile page. It will be up until this story is complete. And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Maybe...**

"So are you going to explain it to me?" Tim asked as Jason pulled on one of the dusty shirts he had found in the back room.

Jason hissed slightly as he strained his wound "Explain what?" he snapped, tossing a moth eaten blanket at Tim.

Tim caught the blanket and narrowed his eyes "Take a wild guess. You pulled the trigger, twice, and we're still here. Explain"

Jason crossed his arms "methods" he snapped walking away. He took a seat against the wall near the wood stove and started cleaning his pistol.

Tim glared at him for a moment before taking the blanket and laid it over Dick. He paused "Do you smell that?"

Jason's head shot up. He stood carefully and walked to the window. He pulled back to towel he had placed over it ever so slightly. "DOWN!"

An explosion rocked the cabin and all three young men were thrown to the floor.

Smoke quickly filled the room and the last thing Jason saw was the blurring image of a figure stepping into the cabin. Then everything went dark.

Sometime later, Jason opened his eyes with a moan. He looked up to find his hands were bound tightly to the support beam above his head. He heard Tim moan beside him and looked to find him bound the same way. It took him a moment, but he noticed Dick was not with them.

"Perfect timing boys" Luthor said as he stepped into sight

Tim's eyes widened as Dick was thrown to the floor, his hands bound tightly behind his back. The elder man could barely move, he gasped in pain as his numerous injuries were jarred.

Luthor walked calmly over to the woodstove and picked up the rusty poker lying near it. "People tell me that I don't ever get my hands dirty enough" he said admiring the metal for a moment "And I feel that I need to remedy that" he sung the metal experimentally.

Trent balked "Wait a minute, you said…" a gun went off and the man fell to the floor lifeless.

"So here is our agenda for tonight" Luthor looked at Dick "When we are finished here, I am going to leave your body on the door step of Wayne Manor and I am going to watch as Batman and Superman step aside as to avoid a repeat with you dear brothers" he took a step toward the wounded man.

"Luthor" Jason shouted, his eyes lighting up as the love he had for his brother shot to the surface "Stay…Away…From…Him" he growled in warning.

Luthor looked at him "Wait your turn Mr. Todd" he said calmly as he grasped Dick's hair and pulled him to his knees "I have some business with big brother first"

"No" Tim shouted as Luthor struck Dick with the poker.

Dick fell to the floor with a moan.

Jason grit his teeth as the sound of metal striking flesh and bones breaking echoed through the small room; they were broken up by Luthor's venomous taunts and Dick's unhindered sounds of pain.

Tim fought back tears as he watched his eldest brother being beaten, his blood starting to pool on the wood floor. At one point he spared a glance at Jason; though the elder man avoided eye contact, the tenseness of his body clearly showed he was struggling to keep his appearance in check as well.

Dick stopped moving.

"Pity it has to end this way" Luthor said as he nudged the young man with his toe.

"Get away from him" Tim shouted.

Luthor smirked "Don't worry boys" he grasped the back of Dick's shirt. Blood dripped from his hair and down his face as Luthor lifted his head off the ground. Luthor pulled out his pistol and placed the muzzle against Dick's forehead "This will all be over soon"

"Luthor" Jason practically screamed "Leave him alone"

Luthor turned to face him, letting Dick hit the floor with a sickening thud "Jason" he sounded almost chastising "I thought we were 'in this together'. I thought 'you wanted to see him dead'. I honestly thought you were being genuine when you nearly suffocated him with your bare hands"

Jason flinched "Stop"

Tim looked at him in shock "Jason?"

Luthor looked between them "You didn't tell him?" Luthor turned his gaze to Tim "He 'proved' himself to me" he answered for Jason.

"Stop"

"I watched him wrap his hands around Richard's throat"

"Luthor, stop"

"I watched him begging for Jason to stop. I watched the color leave his face and his eyes roll back into his head"

"Luthor, stop"

Luthor's eyes twinkled with malice "He was kneeling over him, his hands steadily tightening. Richard was clawing at his wrists in…"

"Damn it Luthor!" Jason screamed

Luthor looked at him again "you still have the scratches. Are they a reminder of him?" he pulled out the gun and turned it on Dick's slightly moving form "Because it is all you're are going to have left"

"No!"

As the gun went off a dark shadow burst through the door, placing itself between Dick and the gun.

Luthor narrowed his eyes as the bullet was stopped by the Kevlar costume "Bruce, so good of you to join us"

Bruce took several steps toward the man, cape billowing ominously behind him "You made a mistake Lex"

Lex smirked "Have I?"

"Bruce"

The Dark Knight turned. Metallo had pulled a barely conscious Dick up and had him in a head lock, threatening to snap his neck. Bruce felt his stomach drop as he got his first good look at his eldest since that night at the warehouse. Dick's eyes fluttered as he fought to maintain consciousness; he was barely standing on; his weight partially supported by the larger man. The man dragged Dick over to Luthor and passed him over to the president. Dick stumble but managed to get his feet back under him.

"Let him go"

Lex laughed "I told you, that was your last chance" He said as he placed the gun to Dick's head "Now look into his eyes and tell him why we are here" he cocked the hammer "tell him that his life wasn't worth  
>enough"<p>

Bruce glared at the man and took a step forward. Metallo crossed his arms and stepped between Bruce and Luthor, not saying a word.

Lex pressed the gun more firmly against Dick's head "Tell him Bruce, tell him why you didn't save him. Tell your son why he's about to die"

Bruce swallowed and met Dick's eyes "Dick?"

Dick took a shaky, partial breath and met his father's eyes "ok" he whispered; he stopped fighting and fell. The last thing he saw was a flash of red, green and yellow pass over him as he slid from his captor's grasp onto the floor. Noise erupted around him; he could make out several voices, but not what they were saying. Everything was getting darker and suddenly he could breathe. A hand fell on his shoulder, shaking him

"Breathe Grayson, come on" Damian's voice was loud in his ears "Come on, breathe, just breathe" The voice got fuzzy as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"Come on Dick" a deeper voice sounded in his ears "Breathe damn it"

Dick's eyes flicked up meeting the gaze of his mentor and father; he tried to follow Bruce's command, but the air was caught in his throat. His lungs starved for oxygen, but he couldn't take a single breath.

"Dick…DICK!"

Everything went black.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please take the poll on my profile page. It will be up until this story is complete.**

Bruce paced in the hall of his home; frustration gripping him tightly. Tim leaned against the wall, his hands clenched into fists as he watched his surrogate father wear a whole in the carpet. Damian mirrored his elder brother on another wall, arm crossed, glaring at the closed door.

The three of them looked up quickly as the door opened and Alfred stepped out. Bruce set his jaw as the grandfatherly man wiped his bloody hands on a rag.

"He's still with us" Alfred said solemnly "But I have done all I can"

Bruce gave a short nod and walked into the room. Alfred cut off the billionaire's younger children, cutting off all arguments with a simple look. "Downstairs young sirs" he said firmly "all of you need to eat something substantial"

Bruce quietly closed the door behind him, silently thanking Alfred for the intervention. He walked over to the bed and took a seat in the chair that had been left waiting for him. He reached for the bowl of cool water that had been left and laid a damp rag over Dick's face.

His eldest son moaned softly but did nothing more. Heat radiated from his skin, even through the quilt Alfred had gently tucked around him. An IV was attached to his wrist, giving him much needed fluids and blood. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth, encouraging his battered lungs to draw in the gas.

A breeze whipped past him "How is he?"

Bruce shook his head "fading"

"Call her"

Bruce grit his teeth.

Clark crossed his arms "Bruce, I am beyond caring about your past with her. This is Dick's life we are talking about"

Bruce nodded "I know" he sighed "she said she was on her way"

Clark frowned as he watched Bruce rinse the cloth and dab his eldest's face "He's so sick, Clark" his hand fell on the young man's forehead.

Dick moaned in his feverish state "D…Dad"

Bruce swallowed, Dick never called him that, he reserved that name for his birth father. He brushed back the sweaty locks gently, but said nothing. He looked over Dick's broken from. Other than the deep cuts, stark bruises covered Dick's arms and neck, most looked like fingers and hands. Bruce reached out slowly and touched an exceptionally dark set of handprints that encircled his eldest's throat.

Dick coughed harshly "Jason, please" he coughed again "You don't…" his breathing hitched for a moment before returning to its labored, shallow state.

Bruce frowned and looked over his shoulder; Tim stood at the now open door watching them. His eyes burning with fury as the name escaped Dick's lips.

"Bruce" Dr. Leslie Thomkins stepped quickly, but almost cautiously, past Tim "What…" he hand flew to her mouth when she caught a glimpse of Dick "Oh my…" she took a breath "Alfred, will you help me?" she stepped forward and started assessing Dick's condition. Bruce stepped out of the way, knowing full well that she was going to banish him from the room until further notice. And she did.

"Bruce go" her voice was firm.

Clark gave a nod and vanished is a wisp of air as Bruce grit his teeth and turned to leave, his hand falling on Tim's shoulder as he guided his third child from the room.

"Tim, stay" Leslie said carefully "I'm going to need all the details you can give me"

Tim exchanged a glance with Bruce and walked over to the chair his surrogate father had previously occupied.

Bruce let out a slight sigh as he closed the door behind him. Dick was in good hands, but now to deal with Jason.

Jason was perched on the T-Rex in the bat cave when Bruce came looking for him. He slid down to meet the man and leaned back against one of the many glass cases. "Bruce…"

"Don't talk" Bruce crossed his arms "Jason, I'm not going to pretend to understand, because I don't" he glared at the young man.

Jason set his jaw "Tim told you"

Bruce nodded "Among other things" he paced in front of his prodigal son "Jason, Dick is up stairs barely clinging to life and I find out you helped put him there" Bruce ran his hand over his eyes "Jason, why? We trust you and you do this!"

Jason flinched at the steadily rising anger in his father's voice "Bruce…"

"No" Bruce snapped his eyes flashing "damn it Jason I am this close to calling Gordon myself"

Jason's fists clenched "Go ahead" he snapped "Go right on ahead" he crossed his arms "We both know you don't have it in you. Your own secret is too precious"

Bruce's eyes flashed and he stepped up to Jason his face barely inches from the younger man's.

Jason met his gaze with a challenging glare "What are you going to old man?" he growled he pushed past his adoptive father "Stop wasting your time with me and go fawn over your golden boy, while you still have him"

Bruce spun and grasped Jason's shoulder, spinning the young man around and forcing him back into a case.

Jason gave a sharp laugh "Oh, so there's the fight" he snapped "Where was it when Dick really needed you?" his eyes flashed as tried to push past Bruce again.

Bruce grabbed at Jason again this time twisting his arm and pinning it behind his back.

Jason hissed as the fresh stiches in his side were strained, his face was pressed up against the glass case that held his old uniform.

"Does this mean nothing to you?" Bruce hissed in his ear "Has everything been a lie?"

Jason flinched slightly "It means more to me now than it ever did before" he snapped "Guess who you have to thank for that" he grit his teeth "Action and inaction"

Bruce stopped, frozen in place.

Jason fought out of his grasp and stormed from the cave.

Bruce watched his bike pull out of the cave before going upstairs and into the kitchen. After pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee, he joined Damian and they did what their family did best, brood while waiting for answers.

They didn't need to wait long before Leslie came down, Alfred in tow. She poured herself a cup of coffee and faced the man she saw as a son "He's stable" she said carefully "But I have some bad news" the seasoned woman took a seat at the table "Richard needs far more care than I can provide him here" she said gently "I want to move him to the clinic. It's not as good as a hospital would be, but I have the equipment and the staff to help him"

Bruce met her gaze, not with the harsh look of Gotham's Dark Knight, but with the pleading eyes of a desperate parent. "Leslie, how bad?"

Leslie sighed "Bruce, most of his wounds are infected, he is severely dehydrated and on the verge of acute starvation, hence the fever. He has numerous broken bones, some of which may need to be set using surgery, and he's bleeding internally" she sighed "I also suspect a subdural hematoma and, possibly, other brain damage" she place her coffee on the table and leaned forward, fingers laced in front of her "Bruce, I know you don't like the risk, but his life is on the line"

Bruce nodded "Alright" he answered firmly

Leslie nodded and stood "Tim is with him now. I'll call when I'm on my way back"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Take my poll…PLEASE! Current status is Bat Boys: Dick in 1st, Jason in 2nd. Baddies: Joker, Ra's and Two-Face tied for 1st. **

Luthor stormed into the White House early the following morning, fury covering his face and his security and staff close behind him. "Mr. President…"

"Get out!" Luthor exclaimed as he charged into his office "I want to be alone" paced the room for a few moments "They made a fool of me, this is unacceptable" he stopped "Metallo!"

Metallo stepped into the room and closed the door behind him "my apologies sir, I was unprepared for Wonder…"

"Enough" Lex took a seat behind his desk "This setback could work in our favor"

Metallo looked at him curiously "Sir?"

"Richard is lying on his deathbed. Bruce and Jason are, no doubt, at each other's throats. And if they aren't, Timothy has been informed of the black bird's deeds" Lex waved his hand at Metallo "Go, I have an important phone call to make" he pick up the receiver and stopped "Oh, and find young Jason" he said to the man "We have so much we still need to discuss"

Metallo nodded "Yes Sir" he turned to leave, then paused "Sir, if I may be so bold. I thought your dispute was with Superman"

Luthor looked at him, "What better way to take out your enemy than to attack him after his allies have fallen?"

Metallo nodded and turned to exit.

Luthor watched him leave before turning his attention to the phone "Yes, I have some interesting information regarding Bruce Wayne's eldest son. May I speak to your lead reporter?"

* * *

><p>Conner stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying his dark hair.<p>

"Conner" Lois came around the corner of the hall in the Clark farmhouse. "How are you feeling?"

Conner shrugged as he pulled his T-shirt on, not bothering to tuck it into his jeans. "Fine, no lasting effects"

Lois nodded "Ok", she continued down the hall and disappeared into the room that currently acted as her study.

Conner watched his surrogate mother close the door, then walked into the homely kitchen. Clark was seated at the table watching the news. "Is she always like that?"

Clark looked up at him and laughed "yes" he answered sipping his coffee "especially when she knows there is a 'higher than normal' risk of us getting seriously hurt"

"You mean when kryptonite is involved" Conner said "Does she know that is Diana hadn't…"

"No, and she doesn't need to right now" Clark answered somewhat sharply "She's got a full plate at the moment"

Conner nodded and his eyes shifted to the television "What is he up to now" he growled.

Clark shifted his gaze from his 'son' to the television.

_"And now to our lead story this morning. President Luthor has informed us that Richard Grayson, the adopted son of his former business partner, Bruce Wayne, was in a horrific car accident last night. We go live with him now._

_"I am rather concerned for his well-being" Luthor said into the camera "I only met Richard on a few occasions; however he seemed like a strong, bright young man. From what was told to me, he is in critical condition due to severe trauma. My sympathy, as well as my support goes out to Bruce and the rest of his family as a friend and former collogue"_

_The reporter appeared on screen again "Richard is being treated at an undisclosed location. We have been unable to reach the Wayne household for further comments regarding his condition"_

Clark grit his teeth "you have got to be kidding me" he hissed

Conner stood and stepped outside to make a call "hey, you see the news?" he paused and listened "Yeah, how's Dick?...Damn, and there's nothing else they can do right now?...crap, I'm sorry man...look anything…and Jaybird?...ok…yeah I'll tell them…take care man…keep me on speed dial"

Clark leaned against the doorframe as Conner hung up the phone "that bad huh?"

Conner looked at his phone, "yeah. Dick's still not stable enough for surgery" He pocketed his cell "Tim said that Bruce and Jason had a falling out. He took off"

Clark nodded "Well, then I guess I'm taking a trip to Bludhaven tonight.

* * *

><p>Jason gripped the handlebars of his motorcycle as he flew sharply around the corners of Bludhaven back streets, headed out of town. The bitter winter air cut through his cloths and bit at his skin. He came around a particularly sharp turn when a figure fell in front of him. In his shock he jerked the bike to the side and with surprised shout, skid into a vacant lot.<p>

"I'm surprised that Bruce let you walk away"

Jason grit his teeth and kick down his kick-stand "What does that have to do with you?" he snapped, dismounting and ripping off his helmet.

Clark took a few steps toward the second Robin "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Jason shot back "Why the hell am I suddenly so important!"

Clark looked over the young man "What happened?"

Jason scoffed "Mind your own business. You aren't his father"

"He holds a special place in my heart"

Jason scoffed "No f***ing duh, Dickie-bird holds a special place in EVERYONE'S heart" he grit his teeth

Clark nodded "Including yours?"

Jason flinched slightly before turning away "You're delirious"

Clark shook his head "Jason, a blind man could see that you care. I just don't understand why you did what you did"

Jason sniffed "And what did I do?" he growled "Why don't you tell me?"

Clark narrowed his eyes "You help Luthor beat Dick, your brother, within an inch of his life" he rubbed his eyes in frustration "and then you risk your life to help him and Tim escape, I do not understand"

Jason shook his head "Don't try to" he growled "You won't like it" he jammed his helmet back on.

Clark stepped between Jason and his bike "Jason, listen to me. Dick is in the hospital. He's bouncing in and out of a coma and, last I heard, he was still too unstable for surgery" He placed a hand on Jason's shoulder "Why did you do it?"

Jason shrugged off his hand and walked around Clark to his bike "Don't cut me off again" he snapped, knowing that there was nothing he could do if the Man of Steel did. He started his bike and took off into the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Take my poll…PLEASE! Current status is Bat Boys: Dick in 1st, Jason in 2nd. Baddies: Ra's in 1st, Two-Face and Joker tied for 2nd. **

Jason slipped into the rundown apartment that he had called home in the years after his resurrection. Dust covered everything, evidence of no one being here in months. He pulled off his helmet and placed it on the counter before making a bee-line for the bedroom. He collapsed on top of the bed, a cloud of dust filling the air around him. With a sigh, he let frustration and exhaustion guide him into a restless sleep.

_"Jason?" Dick was on his knees in front of him "Why…"_

_"I need proof, Jason. Especially after what happened between you and Trent" Luthor said placing a hand on Jason's shoulder "How much do you hate him?"_

_Jason looked at the man who had become his older brother. Suddenly he was confused…and angry. His mind suddenly clouded and the reason he had come here was forgotten. All he saw was rage…_

Jason tossed and turned in bed, dust from the mattress being kicked into the air.

_"You betrayed your family…Luthor is killing him and you are letting it happen!"_

A moan escaped the young man as his memories attacked his sleeping mind.

_"Come on Jay. What's stopping you?" Dick placed a hand on his shoulder "Look, let the past die. Come home"_

Jason rolled onto his back, his hand knocking an old alarm clock off his nightstand.

_"I know you"_

The long dead device broke as it struck the bare floor, pieces scattering around and under the bed.

_"Jason, what…" Dick gripped his brother's wrist_s _as his throat was closed off "Jason…please…you…" he gasped for breath as his air supply was completely cut off. He looked up at his brother, his blue eyes pleading. Jason's green eyes stared back at him, a frustrated mixture of anger and…an apology?_

_Jason felt Dick's struggles getting weaker and suddenly…he stopped breathing._

"Dick!" Jason bolted awake in a cold sweat "Shit, what have I done?" he tensed as he felt another presence in the room.

"Would you like to find out?"

* * *

><p>Lois looked up as Clark stepped into the house "How did it go?"<p>

Clark scoffed as he stepped out of the night air "he as hard-headed as Bruce" he said "and twice as complicated" he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders "Is that how is your research coming?"

Lois gave his a look "Horrible" she said as she closed her notes "I'm running out of ideas"

Clark took a seat beside her "What do you have so far?"

Lois looked handed his her notes "A little of everything. Dates and times for crimes that he allegedly committed, circumstantial evidence about acts of terrorism, and a clearly fake security video of him breaking into the White House" she rubbed her forehead "Nothing that would stick in an actual trial, but it is and I can't figure out how to combat it without completely blowing his identity"

Clark looked through each note Lois had, "We'll figure something out" he said closing the folder "But we need to sleep"

Lois glanced at him "Did you see Perry's article for tomorrow?" she handed Clark the front page of Wednesday's paper. "It made a national paper"

Clark looked at the first line of the article "One week until Christmas and the Wayne household has their minds far from holiday cheer…"

* * *

><p><em>Billionaire and Family Sit at Dying Son's Side<em>

_One week until Christmas and the Wayne household has their minds far from holiday cheer. In fact Mr. Wayne has pulled his two youngest children, Timothy Drake and Damian Wayne, from school. They now hold a vigil at the side of one of their own. __Richard Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, was found run off the road late Sunday night. He is currently being treated for severe trauma at an undisclosed location. Mr. Wayne has yet to comment at this time._

The article glared at Bruce as he walked into the private room, all of the eastern states were also reading it at that exact moment. There wasn't' anything mentioned about Damian's suspension, but that was nothing in the grand scheme of things "Tim?" he looked at the slumped form of his third son.

Tim looked up at him from where he sat; the teen's eyes were red with lack of sleep. "I thought you were going to get some sleep" he said to his adopted father.

Bruce frowned "Tim, that was two hours ago"

The teen's eyes shot to his watch, 6:17am flashed up at him "oh"

Bruce placed his hands on Tim's shoulders "Your turn" he said guiding the young man out of the room.

He closed the door behind Tim, leaving him alone with Dick. His 'first born' lay completely still; blood still crusted his hair in a few places. A ventilator hissed as air was forced into the young man's abused lungs. When Dick had finally gone in for surgery, he had stopped breathing; the doctors and nurses spent several minutes trying to get him to breathe on his own before putting him on a ventilator. White bandages covered his body, many containing dark red spots where blood had seeped through.

"Bruce" Leslie stepped into the room "Tim said I would find you here"

Bruce swallowed at the solemn look on the doctor's face "You got the results?"

She nodded "Yes, I'm afraid it doesn't look good"

Bruce took a breath and nodded for her to continue.

Leslie bit her lip "We managed to get the bleeding under control, but we also found a severe infection that is spreading throughout his body" she shook her head "As I feared, he has some brain damage. I cannot tell the extent, but it is what is causing him to have breathing problems" she sighed "Bruce, to be blunt, he may be in a coma for the rest of his life"

Bruce looked at his son again "And if he does wake up?"

Another volunteer doctor came up behind Leslie "Mr. Wayne, I'm Dr. Silas. Leslie brought me in when she suspected brain damage. Assuming he can breathe on his own, it is going to take extensive rehab before we can even consider whether or not he will have full body function again. Mr. Wayne, he could also be so severely brain-damaged that he could be unable to function mentally"

Bruce nodded "Thank you" he choked

The doctor swallowed "Mr. Wayne, Richard placed you as his medical power of attorney; it may be kinder to…"

Leslie flinched as Bruce cut him off with a glare, the billionaire shook his head "Is he in pain?"

The doctor shook his head "No"

Bruce gave a sharp nod and walked away "Then there is nothing to consider"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this took so long to post, my computer took a trip into the sink :( I'll try and post more ASAP. I think we have about 6 more chapters in this tale. Take my poll…PLEASE! Current status is Bat Boys: Dick in 1st, Jason in 2nd. Baddies: Ra's in 1st, Two-Face and Joker tied for 2nd. **

Diana pulled her jacket around herself as she stepped onto a sidewalk in Washington DC. A limo sped past her, sending cold, salty water onto her winter coat. She grit her teeth and ducked away from the spray "Ohh…" she growled spinning to look at the feeling vehicle. She squinted as she caught a glimpse of the plates "In a hurry are we, Mr. President?" She looked around and took to the sky, taking off after the car.

The limo sped toward the Pentagon and vanished into a parking garage. Diana slipped in behind them, ducking past security with ease.

Luthor stepped out of the car, looking around. Diana watched as he and his escort disappeared into a door. She sighed "Well, not going in that way" she muttered as two men post themselves outside. She slipped around the garage, avoiding detection devices like a pro. With a scoff she looked at the air vent "Bruce would be so proud" she mutter sarcastically to herself.

"Diana?"

Diana spun to find a blond woman levitating behind her "Kara!"

The Kryptonian woman looked around "What are you doing here?" she hissed

Diana crossed her arms "I should be asking you that same thing"

"Sorta undercover" Kara set her feet on the pavement "Look you shouldn't be here"

Diana cocked her head "Kara, what is going on?"

Kara glanced over her shoulder with a sigh she gestured for Diana to follow "It's bad"

* * *

><p>Luthor smirked as Metallo 'escorted' a rather upset Jason Todd into the room "what did you do!" the young man demanded.<p>

Luthor raised an eyebrow "I'm afraid you are going to need to be more specific" he replied calmly

Jason grit his teeth "To me" he snapped "What did you do to me!"

Luthor picked up a vial, displaying it to Jason, "I see the chemicals have worn off, and shame but they served their purpose"

Jason clenched his fists "chemicals, Luthor, what the hell…"

"Calm down Jason" Luthor waved his hand at the furious young man "The effect would have finished its cycle about 36 hours ago" he placed the vial on a desk and started messing with a computer.

"Luthor…" Jason stopped "What the hell?"

Lex smirked "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jason swallowed as his eyes focused on the screen "You're insane"

"Then we have something in common" Lex said facing the man "Oh, and yes, you were brought here for a purpose."

Jason tensed, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Lex turned back to the computer "I wanted to thank you for assisting me with my distraction"

Jason narrowed his eyes "assisting you? You tricked me into nearly killing my brother"

Lex glanced at him "Nearly? So he is still alive. Well, that should keep Batman and Superman occupied for a while longer"

Jason felt anger rising up inside him, not the uncontrollable rage that his consumed him when he was around Dick, but pure, controlled and focused anger. "Luthor" he took a step toward the man "it's over"

Lex looked at him "Maybe for you. Metallo"

Jason grunted as a hand grasped his shirt and threw him across the room. With a sort gasp of surprise, the second Robin rolled across the floor and vaulted off the wall, avoiding the intended injury. One of the first things Bruce had taught him, always roll with your momentum, it saves energy, among other things. Jason took a defensive stance, ready to dodge in any direction. The bullet wound in his side throbbed at the sudden motion, but he forced himself to ignore it.

Luthor shut off the computer and left the room "find me when you finish with him"

Metallo laughed as he walked toward Jason "ready to die little bird?"

Jason gave a quick glance at the vial that Luthor had left behind "Been there, done that" he growled as his body tensed.

Metallo smirked "then you already know your part"

* * *

><p>Diana stared, mouth agape "Luthor you fool" she growled.<p>

Kara stood behind her, keeping watch. "You'll get this to Cl…Superman?"

Diana nodded "Yeah, Kara…" she stopped "What is that?"

A crash resounded as something struck the adjoining wall. Diana and Kara slipped around the corner. The room was completely destroyed. Metallo stood over a hunched over figure.

"You know, I wish I could have done this to your brother"

"F*** you"

Diana's eyes widened "Don't blow your cover" she hissed to Kara

The Kryptonian gave her a look, but took off away from the room.

"Oh well, you will have to do"

Jason swallowed from where he had fallen, willing his body to keep fighting; his hand clenched the vial tightly. However, his movements had become slow and he braced for the impact. It wasn't he expected.

Someone grasped his arm and dragged him off the floor. Looking up he suppressed a groan "Are you arresting me?" he growled as Diana flew out of the building, alarms being set off in her wake.

Diana looked at him "Hardly" she said as she landed in a park "What are you doing here?"

Jason scoffed "You couldn't tell? I was here for tea with Queen Elizabeth"

Diana crossed her arms "this is serious Jason"

"Who are you? My mother?" Jason turned to walk away from her

"Where are you going?"

"The Manor" he snapped "I finally have some answers" he looked at the vial in his hand, amazed he hadn't managed to break it.

Diana sighed "I'm coming with you"

Jason shot her a look "No, I'll meet you there"

Diana sniffed "And how are you going to get there?"

Jason stopped, remembering his bike was still at his apartment "Fine"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Once again, I own nothing. This is AU, I am taking bits and pieces from the comic, the movie, and my own imagination. Take my poll…PLEASE! Current status is Bat Boys: Dick in 1st, Jason in 2nd. Baddies: Ra's in 1st, Joker in 2nd and Two-Face one vote behind in 3rd. **

Bruce sat at Dick's side, watching him breathe. Leslie had temporarily removed the breathing tube.

_"This can be risky Bruce. If we keep him on the machine, his body may stop breathing on its own, permanently. Especially since that part of his brain is healing"_

These sessions happened every other day, for now. During each one they monitored him carefully, watching for complications in his breathing, like the one he experienced in surgery, and dips in his blood oxygen level. At the present moment he was bouncing between 94% and 91% with supplemental oxygen, any lower and they would re-intubate.

"Master Bruce" Alfred stepped into the dark room "Mr. Kent is here to see you"

Bruce hesitated "Thank you Alfred"

The grandfatherly butler stepped to Dick's side "It is good to have his here instead of the clinic" he commented softly "it makes it easier to keep an eye on all of you"

Brace gave a small chuckle, something that had become far too infrequent for Alfred's liking. Bruce put his head in his hands "What can we do Alfred?" he whispered "I feel helpless"

Alfred nodded "Yes, you always were a difficult one to sit still" he placed a hand on his former ward's shoulder "patience, you cannot force some things. Richard is strong; he has a chance, don't give up on him" He paused for a moment "Do not give up on Ja…"

"I do not want to discuss him at this time, Alfred" Bruce growled angrily

Alfred nodded "Mr. Kent is waiting in the cave, I'll watch him"

Bruce sighed and stood, laying his hand on Dick's forehead as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>"I could always go up in a lead suit and break it up"<p>

_Damn Clark, you really never cease to amaze me._

Bruce shook his head "with that much Kryptonite, even a solid lead suit wouldn't fully protect you, especially with the smashing"

Clark considered it for a moment the nodded "Got any better ideas?"

"Working on it"

Clark nodded "You've had a lot on your plate"

Bruce grit his teeth. _Don't go there._

Clark caught on to the tense silence and dropped the subject.

"Are you going?"

Clark shrugged "Yeah, I'll see what he has to say"

Bruce grit his teeth "I won't be there to bail you out"

Clark laughed "I won't need you to bail me out" he said as he turned away.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Clark leave "there's more to this" he growled "I'm sure of it" he stopped as his computer flashed the identity of someone entering the cave. His ever present frown deepened "I was wondering if you were going to come back"

"Wow, I'm feeling the love" Jason snapped moving toward the stairs "I'm going to see Dick"

Bruce gave him a glare "And why should I simply let your walk into my house after…"

"Bruce" Diana walked it "We have a serious problem

Bruce shifted his eyes to the Amazon.

"Luthor" she said shortly.

Bruce looked at Jason.

Jason grit his teeth "I'm here to clear my name" he tossed Bruce the vial.

Bruce caught it, not taking his death glare off his prodigal son "Do. Not. Move" he growled turning away.

Jason crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall and watched his former mentor work. His eyes wandered to the staircase leading to the mansion.

"Bruce" Diana came up behind the Dark Knight "If he wanted to do anything he wouldn't have come to you first"

Bruce watched the computer analyze the liquid before pressing his com-link "Alfred, Jason is here. Meet him at the stairs"

"Certainly sir" the English voice answered

Jason withheld a sigh of relief as he walked up the steps and disappeared into the mansion above.

* * *

><p>Alfred nodded as Jason appeared through the clock that served as the cave's main entrance "Welcome home, Master Jason"<p>

Jason stopped "Hey Alfred" he said carefully looking around "Are Tim and Damian here?"

Alfred gave a small smile "Master Timothy was dragged on last minute Christmas shopping with Miss Stephanie a short while ago and Master Damien is in the gardens terrorizing the native wildlife"

Jason nodded "So we are alone?"

Alfred nodded "Mostly sir, Miss Gordon arrived a short while ago and is upstairs"

Jason looked up the stairs. The bedroom that had long been designated as his elder brother's was visible from his place on first floor. The door was partially open, but no light came from the entryway, leaving an almost foreboding aura about the room. The somewhat steady beep of a heart monitor was heard even from such a distance. "How is he?"

Alfred followed his gaze "He's not out of the woods yet, but he's holding on"

Jason bit his lip "Has he said anything?"

Alfred looked at him, a rare look of shock on his face "Master Richard has not awakened since he was found"

Jason stumbled back, ever so slightly, in shock "He's in a coma?"

Alfred nodded "I'm afraid so"

Jason swallowed "what have I done?" He whispered

Alfred stepped forward and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder "Master Jason, was it your intent to harm him?"

Jason looked at the man he had come to see and his grandfather "No…I…I don't know why…"

Alfred cut him off "Then I do not blame you for this, and I highly doubt he would either"

Jason sighed "Can I see him?"

Alfred nodded "Of course"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Take my poll…PLEASE! Current status is Bat Boys: Dick in 1st, Jason in 2nd. Baddies: Ra's in 1st, Joker in a very close 2nd and Two-Face has fallen farther behind in 3rd. **

Barbara Gordon gripped the tea cup in her hands tightly the liquid quivered as the cup shook slightly. Anger and fear tore through her as her eyes settled on the still form on the bed. She closed her eyes and brought the warm liquid to her lips. There was a soft knock on the partially open door. Light from the hallway poured over the bed for a moment before a shadow cut off the glow. "close the door please" she whispered

Jason willingly followed the request, relieved at the lack of light. He walked around the bed, mostly from memory, and stood near Dick's other side. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he carefully looked over his elder brother.

Even in the shadows, the bruises were stark and stood out sharply against Dick's pale skin. Hesitantly, Jason reached out and touched Dick's hand; his fingers brushed over the IV that was helping to keep him alive. His wrist was tightly bandaged and the image of the deep cuts from his cuffs flashed into Jason's mind.

"Everyone keeps telling me you had something to do with this" Barbara said putting down her tea and taking Dick's other hand "What's your story?"

Jason cast a glance at her before looking away "Yes" he whispered grasping Dick's hand firmly "I suppose I did"

He could feel her skepticism even though he couldn't see it "Care to elaborate?"

Jason sighed, but didn't answer her.

Barbara grit her teeth and dug into what she had learned in her many psychology classes "So you expect me to believe that you, willingly, tried to kill him and you feel no regret whatsoever"

Jason swallowed and sighed "I didn't want to hurt him" Jason said softly "But I was so angry, I just lost control"

Barbara swallowed, but pressed again; her hand tightening on Dick's "What set you off?"

Jason shook his head "I don't know" his snapped "I don't know" he took a breath and let everything come spilling out. "When Bruce told me he was missing, I was furious. I went to his apartment and found them" He ran his and though his hair "Babs, he was so heavily drugged he didn't know his name"

Barbara bit her lip and forced herself to keep quiet.

"I snuck out before Luthor's men could find me and went to find him. I convinced him that I wanted Bruce and the others out of the picture and he offered me a place in his men. But when he offered me a chance to 'prove' myself, I lost it. I nearly kill him right there" he shook his head "he stopped breathing"

"Did this happen again?" Barbara asked cautiously

Jason nodded as he reached out and touched the fading bruises he had left around Dick's neck "it was sporadic, but it happened three more times" he fell back into the chair that rested behind him "What have I done?"

Barbara looked down at her left hand, a soft glint reflected in the darkness

_"Dick, I love you, but I just don't know"_

_"Think about it" he left the box on her dresser_

_She looked away "I don't know what you see"_

_He touched her chin "I see the woman I fell in love with as a boy. Nothing will change that"_

Her heart tightened with anger at Jason as her eyes traveled back to the man lying in the bed between them "I know what you would do, Dick" she whispered so that she could only be heard by herself "But I can't, not yet"

* * *

><p><p>

Bruce ran his hand through his hair "Son of a…"

Diana looked up as his fist came down on the control board "Bruce?"

The Dark Knight looked at her "the vial, it contained an agent that triggers uncontrollable anger. Luthor was all but controlling him. It's not Jason's fault" he sighed in frustration "I'm so stupid"

Diana shook her head "Bruce, your human"

He answered her with a sarcastic laugh "Clark is going to talk my ear off when he gets back"

Diana raised an eyebrow "Gets back? Where did he go?"

"Luthor wanted to meet with him" he gestured to the computer "probably about that"

Diana's eyes widened "Please tell me you're joking"

Bruce's gaze shot to her "Why?"

"Bruce, Luthor wants the meteor to hit Earth" She gestured to the screen "He wants to start over with a new population"

Bruce's eyes widened "It's a trap" spun and walked quickly to another part of the cave "damn it, Clark"

Diana followed him to his uniform "I'm coming with you"

Bruce shook his head as he donned his cowl "No, if anything happens, you're the only other one who knows what is going on" he paused and looked back up the stairs "I'll speak with Jason when I get back"

"If you get back" Diana snapped "What happened the last time you put something off"

"Stay out of it, Diana, I can handle my own family"

Diana scoffed "Seems like it, with one in a coma and another…"

"Stop!" Bruce snapped "Diana just…" he sighed

Diana paused "Alright, I'll be at the Watchtower" she turned and stopped "Make sure you come back, you still have some unfinished business with the boys"

Bruce didn't answer; he just jumped in his car and sped off.

* * *

><p><p>

_"Recognized: Wonder Woman"_

J'onn looked up from his work as the Amazonian princess stepped onto the deck of the Watchtower.

"J'onn, we have a serious problem"

The Martian nodded "indeed, I am pleased that I'm not the only one who noticed this" he looked her over "something troubles you"

Diana nodded and looked out the window at Earth "Luthor has made his move. Clark is on his what to a trap and Bruce went after him" he looked at the glow of green that shown in the distance "Hera help us all"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Take my poll…PLEASE! Current status is Bat Boys: Dick in 1st, Jason in 2nd. Baddies: Ra's in 1st, Joker in a very close 2nd. **

* * *

><p>Jason stepped up to the old clock that lead to the cave, needing to get away from the thick atmosphere of Barbara's presence. Despite her semi-calm appearance, Jason could tell she was angry, it radiated off her like a heat off an ember. Despite the slight relief it gave him to watch Dick breathe, he left the room.<p>

"Halt, identify yourselves"

Jason's paced increased at the sharp command

"Master Bruce?"

Jason's feet hit the cave floor in time to see his 'father' stumble out of the infirmary. Alfred was already at work with Clark, using a Kryptonite scalpel to cut something out of the man's chest. "Bruce" he stepped up and offered his hand to the Dark Knight.

Bruce looked up at him, finally seeing him as the young man he had trained as Robin several years ago. He accepted the hand and allowed Jason to help him to his computer chair.

As Jason helped him bandage his ribs, Bruce could do nothing but watch him closely.

_"Make sure you come back, you still have some unfinished business with the boys"_

That was too close a call, Luthor had set a trap and not only did Clark walk right into a fight with Metallo, but both of them barely made it out alive. "Jason…"

"Bruce, I'm sorry, I know how this looked but I swear that I did everything I could to keep him alive" Jason walked away and placed a hand on the case holding his old uniform. "I don't know what happened, but I couldn't control myself"

Bruce's stood gingerly; he stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder "Jason…" he sighed "you were drugged, Luthor dosed you with an anger enhancing serum. It's not your fault, not entirely"

Jason grit his teeth "I beat him half to death with a baseball bat, Bruce. I stood by as Metallo all but killed him"

Bruce placed a hand on Jason's shoulder "Calm down" he said "Working yourself up is not going to change things for  
>the better"<p>

Jason placed his head against his arm, his forehead touching the cool glass of the case "What have I done Bruce?" he whispered

"You've come a long way, Jason" Bruce said. "But…"

"Bruce" Clark stepped into the area, obviously recovered from what had happened "We need to do something about this"

* * *

><p>Tim walked cautiously though the Gotham City Mall; his hood pull up over his head as he attempted to dodge any and all questions related to his family. "We clear?"<p>

The blond near him glanced over her shoulder "Yeah" Stephanie answered "for now" they slipped around a corner "They just don't give up do they"

Tim gave a snort "You know how popular we can be"

Stephanie laughed "Yeah, who knew a routine Christmas Eve shopping trip would be so exciting"

Tim looked at her "You did"

Stephanie smirked and slipped into one of the custodial closets "ready to leave?"

Tim raised an eyebrow and followed her into the room "Steph?"

The blond flashed him a grin "What, we aren't getting past the paparazzi unless we apply some of our 'special skills'" she winked at him as she moved beneath an air vent.

Tim gave her a look "Bruce does not need to know about this"

Stephanie shrugged "I wasn't going to tell him"

Ten minutes later they were peeling out of the parking lot, the flashing of cameras long behind them.

Stephanie sighed "A penny for your thoughts" she said, tossing her blond ponytail.

Tim looked at her "what do you mean?"

Stephanie gestured to the speedometer "I mean you are going to get us pulled over"

Tim glanced down and eased up on the gas "Nothing" he muttered

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at him, but settled into her seat "I wonder if Babs and Dick ever pulled anything like that"

Tim's grip on the steering wheel tightened as Stephanie hit the nail on the head "Probably" he answered shortly.

Stephanie touched his arm "Look, I'm worried too, but I swear if you go Bruce on me I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't remember how to brood"

Tim glanced at her "Steph…" his phone went off

Stephanie glanced at him before picking it up "Tim's phone" she answered coolly "Hey Alfred…uh, ok…oh, I see…yeah, we'll be there soon" she hung up. "Alfred said haul ass to the cave"

Tim gave her a looked.

She shrugged "maybe not in those exact words, but it was implied"

Tim pulled off the highway and onto a back road, where he floored the gas "What did he say?"

Stephanie glanced at him "He said that Jason needs to talk to you and it's important"

* * *

><p>Tim walked into the cave, his fists clenched. "Are you ready to give me an explanation now?"<p>

Jason sat in Bruce's computer chair, his forearms resting on his knees. He looked up as the younger man came in.

Stephanie slipped over to the stairs and prepared to ascend.

"Steph" She paused when Jason called her name "Will you give these to Barbara?"

Stephanie accepted a small stack of paper, and then scurried up the steps.

Tim watched her disappear before turning back to Jason "Well?"

Jason sighed and stood. He picked the vial up off the computer controls and handed it to his brother. "It doesn't make up for what I did, but it explains a lot"

Tim took the vial and held it up to the light. he raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

Jason nodded to the object "it is an aggression enhancer of some sort"

Tim looked at him "So basically you were drugged"

Jason nodded "Basically"

Tim put the vial down "So that night in the barn…"

Jason took a seat again "Tim, I knew. I knew exactly what I was doing and who I was doing it to. I just couldn't control myself. That night in the barn after Metallo…My senses started to clear. I unloaded my guns and filled them with blanks"

"And it's a good thing you did" Tim whispered "You slipped the rubber bullet in after you fired the first shot"

Jason nodded "yeah, all I wanted was to get him out of there" he placed his head in his hands "damn it Tim, I may have killed him"

"Well, now that that's been settled" Damian appeared in the cave, calm after his escaped in the gardens "Are we going to obey Father and stay here or are we going after Luthor ourselves?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Take my poll…PLEASE! Current status is Bat Boys: Dick in 1st, Jason in 2nd. Baddies: Joker in 1st, Ra's in 2nd. **

* * *

><p>The next morning Tim walked down stairs to find Stephanie and Barbara sitting at the table talking over coffee. The red head's eyes were clouded with sleeplessness as the women stared at the television.<p>

_"The death of John Corben, President Luthor's head of security, leaves the nation shocked and confused. All evidence points toward Superman as the primary suspect"_

_"John was a good man. He completely turned around and I trusted him completely. He accompanied me on my meeting with Superman and stepped in when he attacked"_

Security footage of a warehouse flashed on the screen, about five seconds of play time showed Superman charging at Luthor with Metallo intervening. _Superman can't accept that people change and between his biased opinion and the growing radiation from the meteor, he murdered one of the best me I've ever known"_

The screen cut back to the news reporter _"in other new, the president refuses to comment further on Nightwing's trial. For our viewers who have not kept up to date, the vigilante of Bludhaven is charged with acts of terrorism against the United States. Details are sketchy, however it had been stated that the evidence against him is strong. This is Gotham National; Merry Christmas._

"Are they still pushing that forward?" Tim said as he walked into the kitchen "Good morning, ladies"

Stephanie smiled sadly at him "Morning Tim"

Barbara cast a small, shadowed smile as he planted a kiss on the blond's forehead.

"Where's Alfred?" Tim asked looking around

"He's up with Dick" Barbara answered softly, her eyes going to her ring again.

Tim glanced to the hall that led toward the staircase "any change?"

Barbara shook her head "nothing" she whispered.

Tim sighed "Jason up yet?"

Barbara scoffed "Up and gone hours ago" she snapped pushing herself from the chair and grabbing a pair of crutches "I'll be upstairs"

Tim raised an eyebrow "I swear that treatment is making her more irritable"

Stephanie shot him a look "be nice, she's worried"

Tim took the now vacant seat "I don't get women" he commented "I mean, I saw the analysis of the drug. There is little Jason could have done to control himself and from what it seems he did a damn good job about it"

Stephanie shrugged "give her time to process. It's not hate, it's situational frustration. She still processing the fact that even if Dick wakes up that he may not be the same person"

Tim nodded "Yeah, I'm still processing that" he stood "I'll be in the cave"

* * *

><p>Tim's footsteps echoed as he descended into the cave "Jase?"<p>

The cave was completely silent, not even the bats made a sound.

Tim frowned "Jason?" he walked around the massive underground structure that made up the Bat Cave, Bruce's headquarters and, more often than not, sanctuary. The teen's eyes drifted around, searching the dimly lit space "Jason, you down here?"

Turning a corner he caught a glimpse of a silhouette in one of the back caverns "Jase?"

"Yeah" came a gruff, tired answer. The rebellious bat slipped from the cavern with another figure close behind.

Tim's eyes widened slightly and he smiled "Cassie"

The Black Bat removed her cowl and smiled back "Hi Tim" she tossed her short, black hair away from her eyes.

Tim nodded to the dark corridor "Do I want to know?"

Jason flashed him an angry glare "Luthor is ripping apart the city looking for us. Apparently Metallo is dead and he's blaming Superman and, by default, Bruce"

"And us" Cassandra continued for him "I got cornered just inside Gotham by a couple of Luthor's new pets" He knew she was talking about the supers that were currently on national payroll "Jase bailed me out"

Jason sniffed "No I bailed myself out, you just happen to benefit" he grit his teeth as his wound throbbed slightly.

Tim nodded "Metallo is all over the news. And they just ran another story on Nightwing"

Jason grit his teeth "great" he stormed off into the cave

Cassie raised an eyebrow "Who's here?"

"Babs and Steph" Tim answered

Cassie nodded "I'll be upstairs" she paused "Don't you dare leave without us"

Tim nodded "Wouldn't dream of it" he said as he followed after Jason. He found the elder standing in front of a glass case holding one of Dick's uniforms.

"When do we leave?" Jason asked not looking at his brother.

Tim leaned against one of the cases "as soon as you're ready. Conner said that he can get us in with a distraction, but after that we're on our own" he looked at the suit "you should wear it"

Jason sniffed "not my style" he said walking away. "I'm going up"

* * *

><p>Barbara looked up as Jason walked in "How is he?"<p>

Barbara shook her head "no change" she met his eyes "You guys ready?' not waiting for him to answer, she picked up her crutches "can't wait till the treatment is over, I liked my chair better than this"

Jason watched her head down stairs before turning to look at is brother. Alfred has connected some-sort of machine to Dick, the elderly gentleman had said it would monitor brain activity. In the full light, his injuries were more visible. The bruising was fading to yellow and green marks as his body started to heal what it could. Now he could make out several marks where the drugs had been forced into Dick's system and he hope those wouldn't have any long term effects. With a sigh he reached out and squeezed his brother's hand "Merry Christmas, Dick"

He turned to walk away when he heard a distinct beep. He stopped and looked at the new monitor. A spike in brain activity had appeared for a moment before the scale returned to its nearly inactive state. With a smile Jason nodded "I know your there Dick; hang tight" and with renewed hope, Jason joined the rest of his family in the cave and prepared to confront the man who had left a gaping hole in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh my gosh it has been forever since i've updated! Sorry about the wait, but don't worry this story is still going to get finished. Take my poll…PLEASE! Current status is Bat Boys: Dick in 1st, Jason in 2nd. Baddies: Joker in 1st, Ra's in 2nd. **

"I don't like this"

Jason nodded, his eyes scanning the lawn of the White House; through the rain he could barely make out the historic building. "And I do?"

"Then why are we here" Tim hissed

Damian dropped down next to them; body relaxed, but ready for anything "These guys don't stand a chance. They're just hired thugs"

"Don't underestimate them" Tim muttered "Luthor isn't an idiot"

Jason glanced at Tim "Everyone in place?"

Tim nodded "Conner is ready for the distraction and the girls will take care of the grounds"

Jason's eyes searched the grounds in front of them "Alright, Oval Office is mine"

Tim frowned "Jase, he almost killed you last time'

Jason glared at him "Metallo, not Luthor" he pushed on his helmet and inched into the shadows, then he was gone.

Damian narrowed his eyes at the dark space "-Tt- he is going to die"

Tim glanced at him, but didn't respond "Whenever you're ready Babs" he said into his communication

_"Alright" _Her voice responded _"Total darkness in thirty seconds"_

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor stood in the Oval Office, arms crossed, looking out the window. Rumor had it that Bruce had moved Dick to the mansion, though he was unable to receive any further information regarding his condition. A storm had moved in and torrents of rain struck the window. He sighed as his arm twitched, a side effect of the Kryptonite he was injecting into his body. "Alone Jason? I thought you were smarter than that"<p>

Jason narrowed his eyes in the darkness, his helmet discarded and a trademark robin mask shadowing his face "I can handle you" he growled taking a stance.

Luthor raised an eyebrow "Can you now?"

Jason pulled out a pistol, "Yeah"

Luthor gave a chuckle as Jason took a step closer to him "My you are certainly pushing your limits. What would your father think?" nodded to Jason "Your hand is shaking"

Jason glanced at the sights on his gun. They quiver as tremors rush through Jason's arm.

Lex smirks "you honestly think that I would be here alone and unprepared? How amusing" he lashed out at the young man, connecting his fist with Jason's chin.

Jason grunted as his back struck the wall, somehow his gun ended up across the room. He slid down the wall as his head fogged, he forced himself to think. _What the hell._

Luthor walked over to the downed man "you see, this room has been filling with nerve gas since my chat with Superman. I, of course, have made myself immune to its effects"

Jason squinted, "So this is how you did it" he hissed forcing himself to his feet, despite the rising effects of the gas.

Luthor laughed "You mean to Richard? Yes, three days of breathing a slightly lesser version of this and he was an easy catch" he paused "And by now, the others inside the building would have succumbed as well"

Jason straightened and faced the man who had nearly destroyed the only real family he ever knew"Why?" he felt himself swaying

Luthor reached out and grasped Jason by the throat "because" the man turned and threw him out the window and onto the lawn. He watched as the young man went still. With a sigh of contentment he picked up the discarded pistol "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself"

Jason moaned as he tried to push himself to his knees. His muscles twitched and his mind refused to focus "Get up, damn it" he hissed to himself.

"No, stay down"

Jason grunted as Luthor's heel dug into his back, forcing him back to the ground. His body trembled involuntarily. He heard the sound of Luthor checking the chamber for a round. He felt the muzzle against the back of his head, then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Luthor's finger tightened on the trigger as Jason went completely limp. Suddenly his hand was jerked to the side and the gun went off, the round buried harmlessly in the grass. The president spun around, his eyes narrowing as he spied a batarang in the grass "I was wondering when you would show" he said looking into the darkness "I was beginning to think you didn't care for them"<p>

Bruce stepped out of the shadows in full Batman attire "It's over Luthor" he hissed, another batarang at the ready "Step away from my son"

Luthor laughed "Your son? Forty-eight hours ago you were ready to drive him back to Arkham. You don't trust him" he smirked "Not that you should, after what he did"

Bruce's eyes narrowed and he took a step toward the man that had completely ripped apart his family "I know Luthor" he said almost calmly "I know about the serum, I know that you held Dick for weeks before releasing the earliest videos to throw us off, I know about the meteor and now I know about the gas. It is over"

Lex smirked "How is he? I haven't heard anything since he went bat to the mansion" he moved so that the two men were circling each other "Tell me, is he home to recover" he met his enemy's eyes "Or to die"

Bruce grit his teeth, his wrist ready to throw the batarang "It is over"

Luthor nodded clenching his fist as Kryptonite pulsing beneath his skin. "Yes, but for which of us?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, that took me way longer than I planned...Sorry all. Warning, i suck at battle scenes. Please take the poll, not much time left. REVIEW!**

If the world was watching, it would have held its breath. But they were alone. Bruce analyzed the situation with speed only the World's Greatest Detective possessed. Luthor stood in front of him like a stone wall, kryptonite glowing in his veins. Jason lay prone in the grass quickly being covered by the freshly falling snow; his body twitched slightly as the gas took hold of his body. Anyone else would have seen a nearly hopeless situation; Bruce knew he couldn't get past Luthor to get Jason, he also knew that there was no way he could get Clark here: 1) In time. 2) without putting him at risk with the amount of Kryptonite. He was on his own.

Or not, a shadow shifted behind Luthor, moving quickly and quietly to Jason's side. A second shadow jumped from the roof and landed to Luthor's left, distracting him.

Luthor spun to the sound, and struck at the shadow. Bruce watched Cassandra dodge his blow flawlessly as she flipped over his head while Stephanie moved Jason a safe distance away and rejoined them, forming a triangle around the villain.

"Why do you surround yourself with children?" Luthor commented "they only get in the way"

"Says you" Stephanie said, snow sticking to her golden hair as her eyes flashed beneath her cowl.

Cassandra stood frozen in a ready stance, her eyes not leaving the man. "It's over Luthor"

Lex smirked "I don't think so"

Stephanie gave a small yelp of surprise as a flash-bang went off at her feet, she got her bearings just in time to hear Bruce "He went inside"

Cassandra was already on his tail, and ready to jump through what was left of the window when something rushed through, forcing her to dodge to the side.

"Damn" She cursed watching Luthor vanish into the sky, his ride being a strange suit that glowed green. "Almost"

Stephanie sprinted toward the batjet "Let's go, he's getting away"

"No" Bruce stopped her in her tracks with the sharp command "Take the boys back to the cave"

Stephanie was about ready to argue when Bruce brushed past her, casting her his trademark glare "Now"

Cassandra shared a glance with Stephanie as the Bat Mobile sped after the fleeing glow, then she shrugged.

Stephanie rolled her eyes "Come on, we can't leave them out in the cold"

* * *

><p>Luthor landed on the roof of the Lincoln Memorial, he laughed as he watched a green dot start to get significantly larger. A smile decorated his face "Finally, victory"<p>

"Not yet" Bruce stepped onto the roof "The Justice League has the rocket in Japan, you failed"

Luthor smirked "Only halfway" he paced in front of Bruce "How is your little Robin?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed but he didn't answer.

"Is he still breathing?" He watched Bruce's reaction "Good, he'll be able to stand trial"

"There will be no trial" Bruce answered "The evidence you have is false and we can prove it"

Luthor shrugged "no matter" he paused "I only let you see half of what I did to him"

Bruce grit his teeth

"I didn't set off his alarm for two weeks" he laughed "you didn't know he was missing for two whole weeks, I could have killed him and been done with it. I doctored the videos; you don't know what really happened"

Bruce glared at him, but Luthor continued

"He's as good as dead, if he doesn't get the death penalty for being a terrorist, there will be a rather…unfortunate accident" Luthor met Bruce's eyes "I am going to kill your son"

Bruce took a step toward him "Over my dead body"

* * *

><p>"Jason"<p>

Jason moaned, his body felt heavy and tired. He tried to force his eyes open, but they refused to respond.

"Jason…Come on Jase"

"Cass" his eyes fluttered slightly, but refused to stay open

"Jason…"

Light blinded him as his eyes suddenly snapped open, he was breathing hard.

"Easy" Jason felt a hand on his shoulder "We're at the Manor"

Jason blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. Cassandra smiled at him as he looked at her. "Welcome back"

Jason grunted and sat up, Cassandra making no move to stop him "How long have I been out?"

"About 24 hours" Cassandra answered "Next time you shouldn't charge in like that"

Jason scoffed and slid off out of the bed "What about everyone else?"

"We're fine" Tim leaned in the doorway "You got the worst of it"

"Go figure, let's go"

Tim raised an eyebrow "Where?"

"Luthor, there is no way he didn't escape"

Cassandra shrugged and left the room.

Tim shook his head "yeah he escaped up, but Bruce went after him, he's locked up"

Jason grit his teeth "Damn" he muttered under his breath

"You were going to kill him" Tim accused

"Definitely though about it, Drake" Jason stood and pushed past him

"Yeah, that would have gone over well. "Red Hood Murders President, Bat Terrorists Confirmed" wow that would have been great" Tim snapped

"Shut up Drake"

"Make me" Tim snapped "You almost got all of us killed!"

"That is enough" Alfred walked up the stairs and glared at the two young men. To their surprise, he said nothing else; he merely walked into Dick's room and closed the door behind him.

Jason stared after him "Where's Bruce?"

* * *

><p>Alfred was checking Dick's vitals when he paused and looked at the younger man "a year ago, would you have believed they would be getting along the way they are?" he chuckled "of course you would, that is why we are here now" he sighed "Don't you leave us, Master Richard, the world still needs the Bats and the Bats still need you"<p>

The elderly man took a seat beside the bed and watched his adopted grandson breathe, waiting for any signs of a change.

* * *

><p>Jason walked down to the cave, albeit somewhat carefully with his body still recovering from the gas.<p>

"That was foolish of you"

Jason huffed "It was more than you did for me"

Bruce shook his head "you don't mean that" he stood and faced his second child "I thought we were past this"

"I'm pissed" Jason answered "What son-of-a-bitch did…if he gets out…" Jason growled and turned away "I want him dead"

Bruce shook his head "Jason…"

"I know" he crossed his arms and faced Bruce again "Now what?"

"We wait" Bruce answered "Luthor is in prison, the meteor was destroyed, Lois published an article this morning to clear Dick of his alleged crimes; as far as we know, Lex killed everyone else who know Dick's identity and I doubt he will talk, there is no benefit"

"And Nightwing?" Jason looked at the case that housed one of Dick's uniforms

"Released, as far as the public knows"

Jason nodded "Well, then I've got work to do" he walked over to the uniform.

"Where are you going?"

Jason paused "Bludhaven can't wait for Dick"

"As Red Hood?"

Jason shrugged "He'll be around, but no" he looked at the case "Bludhaven needs to know Nightwing is back."

Bruce nodded "You're sure?"

"I owe it to him"

**REVIEW!**


	27. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hello everyone, I have a difficult decision to make regarding this story. However I am going to make my amazing followers choose for me.

Due to unforeseen circumstances, I am not going to be able to continue this story as planned. I have decided that the storyline for POW shall continue longer than I originally drafted (meaning the last chapter could be another 10 chapters away). But, as you may have noticed my updates have become few and far between. Therefore, because I hate to leave all of you simply waiting, I am giving you a choice.

**Choice #1**: I end the story in a slightly abrupt fashion in one final chapter and then fill in time gaps and explain several things in a catchall story made up of one-shots. This will allow me to start planning the prequel and/or sequel that all of you have been voting on for the past year.

**Choice #2**: I continue the story as I have in the past. Cliff hangers included.

I do wish to warn you that because of my circumstances the updates will be very spread out no matter what the public decides. I cannot guarantee how often the updates will occur, but they may be 3+ months apart. I will try to update as quickly as possible.

Please take the poll on my profile so that you have a choice in the fate of this story, which you enjoy so much, I will leave it open until 1/21/2013.

~CrazyAU~


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey all, so based on the e-mails I got and the poll iIwill be continuing this story to its original ending...Which may take me a while as I have several obligations outside of writing and that makes it difficult to get it down on paper and published. But hopefully you are all still with me. Also, the poll for you choice of villian and bat boy is still up so please take that if you haven't already. ****~CrazyAU**

"Please, please. Just give me to the cops!"

Jason suppressed a groan as the common thief sat blubbering on the back of his bike, _f***ing crooks, how did Dick show so much restraint?_ Jason took a hard left, making the man screech in fright as they teetered on the edge of wiping out on the pavement. Jason smirked at the slight satisfaction.

After several more insane turns and unlimited begging and pleading; Jason dumped the shaking crook on the sidewalk in front of the police department and sped into the night.

He pulled into an ally and shut off his bike. He froze, his gun came out and he aimed into the darkness.

"And one more thing that shows me that you are not Nightwing" a voice said as a woman stepped out of the shadows, her hands up "I just want to talk"

Jason narrowed his eyes and lowered his weapon.

The woman lowered her hands "You are not Nightwing" she repeated "Who are you?"

Jason shook his head "How do you, Detective Rohrbach?" he asked dismounting the bike and walking it into a warehouse Dick had used in the past.

"You may where his uniform, but you don't fight like him" She answered following him "He never carried a gun" She crossed her arms "Who are you?"

This woman was wearing on his patience "Detective…"

"Dick is in a coma in Gotham. Who the hell are you?"

Jason sighed in frustration "Detective, all you need to know is that I am here to take his place" He hesitated "for now"

"I heard the reports" Amy paced around the warehouse, looking at his equipment "His chances are slim to none"

"You obviously don't know him very well" Jason replied "Now if you will excuse me"

"You must be family" Amy said "I can hear it in your voice"

"Ma'am, the restraint I am showing right now is quickly running out" Jason snapped "You should leave"

Amy nodded "Don't expect the same assistance you get from GPD from BPD, the department is less than friendly to your kind" she turned and walked away

"Detective" She paused "Don't expect the same tolerance you got from him from me" She gave a short nod and was gone

Jason's cell went off and he paused before answering it "Now is not the…" he sighed "I am on my way"

* * *

><p>Alfred stood at the window of the mansion as Jason's civilian bike roared up the driveway. He gave a short sigh of relief when the young man took off his helmet and walked through the door. "It is good to see you young master"<p>

"I don't know what you expect me to do Alfred" Jason said as he closed the door

"I am not certain either, Sir. But you seemed the most obvious choice"

"After Dick you mean" Jason growled running his hand through his hair "How long has he been gone?"

"Almost four days" a loud crash came from upstairs. "Excuse me"

Jason grit his teeth "I am not the one for this job, Alfred" he called as the elderly man made his way upstairs

"Jason, you are the only one for this job" Barbara came into the room balancing on her crutches.

"Oh, so the responsibility falls to the next in line" he growled sarcastically "I'll pass"

"Jason, things are falling apart" Barbara snapped "Tim ran off, Damian is just shy of going crazy, and Bruce is either with Dick or off being Batman; he isn't doing anything"

"And what do you want me to do?" Jason snapped "You want me to be Dick and I am not" he shook his head "Not even close"

"But you came when we called" Barbara replied

Jason shook his head "Babs…"

"Jason" Stephanie walked quickly into the room "Thank you so much for coming. I still can't reach him"

"I'll be upstairs with Dick" Barbara said moving up the stairs with efficiency born of practice

Jason clenched his fists "Ok, So Bab's is still pissed, Tim is AWOL, Damian is getting out of control, and where is Bruce? Nowhere!"

Stephanie glared at him, her blond hair falling across her face slightly "Bruce we can worry about later, right now…"

"I know I know, your precious boyfriend isn't answering your phone calls"

"Jason" she growled "I am not going to put up with your attitude, if you are going to help, then help, otherwise get lost" she pushed past him and went out the front door, slamming it angrily behind her.

"I don't have time for this" Jason growled as he too made for the door.

Alfred came down stairs as Bruce came through the clock "What was all that about?"

"Master Timothy has yet to check in, sir" Alfred responded as Damian pushed past him and into the cave.

Bruce looked after his youngest "I see" he said and with that he disappeared upstairs.

Alfred watched as Bruce disappeared into his own room. "I am afraid this family is going to tear itself apart" he shook his head "It seems that Luthor may have won after all"

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Ok, this chapter may put some of our boys out of character, for good reasons. The poll for you choice of villian and bat boy is still up so please take that if you haven't already. ****~CrazyAU**

_"You don't_ _seem very well Richard"_

Tim watched the brown liquid swirl in his glass.

_"Break him"_

He picked it up and brought it to his lips

_"Tim…"_

He took that shot and signaled for another.

"Wow Drake, you have sunk low"

"F*** you" Tim answered in a slurred voice

Jason took a seat next to the younger man "I'll buy his next round"

Tim glared at him "Get away from me" he stared into the shot glass again

Jason shrugged "Why don't you make me?" he knocked the glass aside, spilling the contents on the bar.

Tim glared at him "Don't…"

"You have something to say Drake?" Jason shot to his feet

"Don't…" Tim stood, but stumbled off the stool and into Jason.

Jason put him in a head lock and guided him toward the back door, ignoring looks from the bartender and other patrons. "Don't mind us folks, I'm family"

"F*** you!" Tim stumbled out of his grasp and into a pile of trash bags at the back of the bar "F*** you and your hypocrisy. F*** you and your methods. You…you" He stumbled to his feet and took a swing at Jason.

Jason easily sidestepped "Chill out Drake"

"Chill out? CHILL OUT! F*** you traitor!" he charged Jason.

Jason caught Tim as he made contact with him; effortlessly he spun and pinned the drunk, younger man on the ground under him "Look at you! Do you think this solves anything?"

"You killed him!" Tim shrieked fighting against the elder man "You f***ing killed him"

Jason grit his teeth "Listen and listen good, if I had another way to get him out without getting us killed I would have, but I had no choice" he leaned in close "I regret every single thing that happened to him under my watch, I regret that he is lying in his bed with injuries I gave him. And I regret that he may never, ever come back to us. But if I wanted him to live at all, I had no choice"

Tim was breathing heavily under him as he fought to get up "I hate you and I will never forgive you for this"

Jason nodded "Let's get you back to the manor" he said as he stood and pushed a staggering Tim toward the Jaguar he had 'borrowed' from Bruce.

* * *

><p>Damian spun through the Bat Cave training area with deadly grace; a katana gripped expertly in each hand and his eyes completely covered. He felt his blades slice through each mannequin precisely where he intended to without causing a mortal wound had they been human. After a several minutes he stopped and removed his blindfold. He found himself looking at one of Dick's Nightwing costumes. He froze and started to shake.<p>

_"I watched him wrap his hands around Richard's throat"_

Damian gripped the swords tighter; his breathing increased and he grit his teeth tightly.

_"Tell your son why he's about to die"_

With an angry shout, Damian spun and threw one of the swords directly toward the heart of one of the mannequins.

* * *

><p>Jason pulled up to the Manor and yanked Tim out of the Jaguar.<p>

"Get the f*** off me" the young man growled as he stumbled up the steps.

"Master Timothy!" Alfred's voice was low "March yourself up those steps and shower"

Tim glared at Jason "I hate you"

Jason swallowed after he turned away "No you don't"

"I am very disappointed" Alfred said to his retreating form. He turned to Jason "Don't take his words to heart"

Jason sniffed "Never bothered me before"

"You've changed" Alfred commented

Jason snapped his head toward his 'grandfather' "I am not replacing him"

"I didn't say you were" Alfred commented "But he cannot hold this family together as he has done in the past"

Jason sniffed "how the hell did he do it?"

Alfred was about to answer when a large crash erupted from the cave below them. Both men bolted for the clock as another crash resounded from the underground room. Jason was the first to the stairs and all but jumped down them. Bits of equipment littered the cave floor, glass was scattered about the room from various cases and computers "What the…"

Another crash resounded from another area of the cave. Jason spun to that sector and froze as a mannequin head rolled out of the training area.

"My word" Alfred stared at the item, which had a batarang lodged between its eyes.

Jason sighed "I'll be back" he stepped carefully into the room to find Damian skewering the rest of the mannequin "Damian"

In his blind fury, the preteen didn't answer him. Damian's hand shook as he grasped the sword tightly.

"Little D?" Jason tried Dick's pet name for the boy…bad idea.

Damian spun and the sword left his hand. Jason's eyes widened and he dodged to the side, the blade whistling past his head. "Only one person can call me that" Damian hissed

Jason tried to steady his breathing "Damian" The 12-year-old charged him, the other blade still gripped firmly in his hand. "Shit"

Damian leapt at him, his eyes blazing; fortunately for Jason, he was in such a rage that he was out of control physically. Jason caught his arm and twisted the boy onto the floor. The sword skittered across the floor and out of sight.

"Let me up" Damian shrieked as he fought "I am going to F***ing kill you"

Jason sighed "Get in line" he snapped "everyone wants me dead"

Damian grit his teeth "Why" he snapped "Just tell me why you f***ing traitor!"

"Action vs. inaction" Jason snapped "Damian, tell me what reason I have to kill him. He save my f***ing life! I owe him more than I own anyone in the galaxy!" He leaned close "If you think I deserve death, then I won't fight you, but I want you to think long and hard. I want you to know what happened before you pass judgment" he rocked back, releasing the younger bird "He is my brother too"

Damian sat up "You still haven't told me why, Todd" he growled "Why were you trying and kill him if you owe him so much?"

Jason stopped, but didn't turn "I wasn't trying to kill him" Jason whispered "I was trying to save him" and with that he walked out of the cave, not acknowledging Alfred. He walked up the stairs into the house.

Bruce was walking out of Dick's room as Jason ascended to the second floor of the mansion "Thanks for being around, Bruce" Jason snapped "Sure could have used your help" before the billionaire could answer, he closed the door to Dick's room and locked it.

_What's up Jaybird?_

Jason closed his eyes and ignored Dick's motionless body on the bed "Nothing"

_Come on, I wasn't born yesterday_.

Jason shook his head. He had this conversation before, but with a conscious man.

_Jason. _He could see the look of patience, the look he gave when he wanted to help, the look Jason once loathed and now needed to see more than anything else. He needed help and one person who would know what to do was lying comatose in front of him.

Jason opened his eyes and took the seat that was ever present next to the bed. He took a breath and place his head in his hands "I don't know what to do"

**Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Yay, another chapter! Over 300 reviews, thanks all! Please read and review; and please take the poll on my page!**

Tim closed his eyes as the cold water flowed over him.

_I hate you_

He took several long slow deep breaths, going over the words.

_No you don't_

"Yes I do" Tim flipped off the water and exited the shower

Alfred walked down that hall and stopped in front of Tim's room; he knocked on the door "Master Timothy?" When there was no answer he slowly opened the door.

Tim stood dressed in his Red Robin gear; he paused in adjusting his gloves "I need to go, before I do something stupid"

Alfred sighed as the young man stepped up onto the windowsill "Master Richard would not have held it against him"

Tim stopped "I know, but I am not Dick" he grit his teeth "I tried to let it go, to tell myself that he wanted to save Dick, but all I see is him standing next to Luthor watching Dick being beaten to death" he opened the window "I can't" and then he was gone

Alfred shook his head and walked to the window "Try harder, Master Timothy. This frame of mind will not do well for any of us" His sighed and closed the window.

* * *

><p>Jason sat at Dick's bedside, his head still in his hands. "Tim is furious with me. I understand why, I can't forgive myself" He sighed "How do I explain to him that I never wanted this. I knew there would be some cost, but I never planned on this" he glanced at the brain wave reader "Damian, he's losing it. Normally I would have found that funny, but it worries me" he growled "How did you do it? With Bruce secluding himself and two…" he paused "three unstable boys. Bludhaven, Gotham, how did you do it?" He ran his hand through his hair "We need you Dick. This family isn't going to last very long if we keep heading in this direction" he gave a small humorless laugh "They'll probably lynch me before long" he shook his head and stood up "You better…" he froze "Dick?"<p>

A pair of sapphire eyes met his gaze for a moment "hey Jase" the fell closed again.

The heart monitor flat lined.

* * *

><p>Tim leapt from rooftop to rooftop; his frustration driving him to move as fast as humanly possible. His head was still clouded from the massive amounts of whiskey that he had been drinking less than three hours prior, and he had to pause to collect his thoughts, and balance, every so often. He glided down to ground level and stopped in the shadow of an abandoned apartment building. He leaned in the dark for a moment, willing his alcohol induced headache to vanish. "Damn you Jason" he hissed "Damn you to the depths of Hell for this" he swallowed "Dick, please come home"<p>

"What have we here boys?"

Tim pushed off the wall and turned quickly, regretting it instantly. His head spun and his vision swam. Something struck him over the head and he knew no more.

**Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 30

**I would apologize for the double cliffhanger...but I don't want too. But here is another chapter for putting up with the last one. We are rapidly approaching the end. The plan is to start posting the sequel no later than Christmas...which means I will hopefully finish this story in the next two months :) Fingers crossed!**

**Also, POW no longer really fits this fic...open to title ideas.**

_No, no, no, no, NO! _Jason quickly shook off the shock and checked Dick, hoping the monitor was wrong. Fear clutched at him when he couldn't find a pulse. He started CPR as his mind registered the sound of someone running up the stairs and attempting to open the door. He felt Dick's ribs crack beneath his hands as he forced his still heart to pump blood through his body.

The door cracked and gave as Bruce forced his way into the room. The elder man took his place by Dick's head, giving breaths to the young man as Alfred came in and informed them that the paramedics were on their way.

The information barely registered as Jason focused one keeping his brother alive; determined not to let Luthor win. Determined that his brother, in many ways his hero, was not going to die lying helpless in his bed at such a young age. Not if he could help it.

He paused to let Bruce give rescue breaths, watching Dick's chest rise forcefully before resuming he desperate compressions

_Hold on_

* * *

><p>Tim groaned as he came to. His head was pounding and he shook it to try and clear it. Bad idea, it merely intensified the throbbing the seemed to like the spot right behind his eyes. Pushing that aside he attempted to focus on what was around him. His wrists hurt; he was hanging from them, again. The sound of someone scurrying around make his forced his eyes open. The dim light was enough to intensify his headache tenfold. He couldn't help but groan.<p>

"Kid's awake, boss" a man said from behind him.

"Good" Another voice answered "Get the dogs"

Tim looked around and saw a drug dealer that he didn't recognize stand up "And you are?" he tried to sound confident, but his voice sounded slurred in his own ears.

The man walked over to him and drove his fist into Tim's stomach, making him double over. "Call Red Hood" he said grabbing Tim's hair "Tell the bastard that we have his little brother"

Tim coughed "He is no brother of mine" he hissed

The drug dealer laughed "You better hope that he doesn't share your opinion"

* * *

><p>Damian leapt from rooftop to rooftop; his frustrations and fear exploding into a desperate need to escape. He watched as Dick was loaded into the ambulance. He watched his father climb into the vehicle. He watched Alfred escort Jason back into the mansion. Then he watched the ground rushing toward him as he leapt from his bedroom window and took off into the dark of early morning. They were losing him again. He was dead, but no one would accept it. It was over, Luthor had won.<p>

Something on the ground caught his eye and he skidded to a halt. Doubling back slowly, he scanned the area he had just run over. Blood flecked the rooftop, but what caught Damian's attention was a very distinctly shaped throwing star. Damian picked it up and glanced around, the blood made a distinct trail to the fire escape. Damian walked to the ladder, picking up a scrap of cloth that had snagged on the metal. He took a breath "damn it Drake, what have you gotten into?"

He followed the blood trail to a warehouse; he peaked in one of the windows and saw Tim strung up by his wrists in the middle of an open space "Figures" He muttered

"Call Red Hood. Tell the bastard that we have his little brother" said a man that had been sitting by the window

Tim said something, which was responded to with a punch to the gut.

Damian paused as a low growl sounded behind him. He turned slowly and came face to face with a huge German shepherd. Damian took a calming breath "easy boy" he said taking out a throwing star "Easy"

The dog looked at him for a moment, still growling in a low voice.

"Easy" Damian said again, reaching out with one hand "You don't want to hurt me boy"

The dog stopped growling and took a step forward, sniffing Damian's hand. Another low growl escaped him, this one more uncertain than hostile.

"Good boy" Damian said calmly as his moved closer to the dog.

Suddenly the dog's ears flick back and it back away.

Loud barking came from inside the warehouse as two vicious looking German Shepherds were brought into the room. They snapped in Tim's direction as if after blood.

"You better hope he doesn't share your opinion" the man said "He has until midnight" he nodded to the dogs "then they gat to taste you"

One of the dogs stopped and started barking at the window where Damian hid.

The man stopped "Check the area" he ordered

"Boss, it is probably just the dog we chased off"

"I don't want to take any chances, check the area"

Damian stood and took off into the night. He paused to leave a marker behind for himself. The dog bumped him and whined. Damian looked at the animal; he reached out and pet the top of the dog's head "Alright, just don't slow me down"

And with that he took off toward the cave, the German shepherd on his heels, just as the sun started to peak over the horizon.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 31

_**Oh my gosh, sorry! I rewrote this chapter at least five times trying to get it right...definitely not my best work. Coming up on the end. Vote on my profile page. **_

_**CrazyAU**_

Jason paced the floor as the sun appeared through the window. The phone rang and he froze, his eyes looking at the device as though it could jump up and strangle him.

Alfred answered the phone and spoke briefly with the person on the other line before hanging up and turning to Jason "Master Bruce is waiting for more information, but Master Richard is stabilizing slowly"

Jason bit his lip "But he's alive" he breathed

"Yes sir, he is alive"

Jason nodded slowly and walked into the cave. He wandered around the massive space that served as Bruce's stronghold. He paused in the room that held the many versions of the costumes they wore. He could hear many conversations and training sessions that echoed in the empty space as he looked at each one. He paused at Dick's Nightwing costume.

"Todd"

Jason grit his teeth as Damian demanded his attention "Damian" he answered flatly as he turned. He blinked "Where the hell did you get a dog?"

"Drake is in trouble" Damian said quickly

Jason rubbed his eyes "I already went after him once Damian, he just went back out again" he started walking toward the manor when the dog cut in front of him, growling menacingly. Jason backed up and reached for his gun.

"Down Ace" Damian said

The dog stopped growling and laid down, still staring at Jason.

"Where the hell did you get that dog?" Jason asked again,

"Drake is in serious trouble" Damian said "Some of your friends got him"

Jason stopped and looked at Ace again "Shit" he whispered. A cellphone went off. The dog's ears perked up as Jason looked at the cell that he has left untouched for quite some time. He picked up the phone, deepening his voice "You had better have a good reason for taking my brother" he growled "Let him go" his lips tightened "I will be there, he had better be alive AND UNHARMED!" he grit his teeth as he hung up the phone. With an angry sigh he looked at Damian "We have work to do"

* * *

><p><em>"…he had better be alive AND UNHARMED!"<em> Jason's threat had fallen on deaf ears. Tim still hung in the warehouse, his head throbbed and blood trickled down his cheek from a gash near his ear. His hands had lost feeling about an hour ago.

A loud ruckus echoed in his ears, dog barks and gun shots rang through the air. Then everything went silent. Tim looked up weakly as a shadow danced across his vision. The well-known sound of metal cutting through air was heard. The ropes holding his wrists snapped and he fell. A pair of strong arms caught him and gently lowered him. Tim closed his eyes as the arms tightened, holding him close to his rescuer's chest. He attempted to take a deep breath, taking in the smell of the gunpowder. His own hands, still bound, rested where they had fallen on his chest, blood dotted the ropes.

"Red Robin?" The undeniably recognizable voice of his elder brother sounded far away despite his obvious closeness. "Tim, come on. Please answer me"

"How is he?" The strangely worried voice of his youngest brother sounded even farther away.

A gloved hand fell on his cheek "Red Robin" the voice called to him again

Red Robin forced himself to open his eyes. Everything was blurry, but slowly he was able to make out the dark shapes of his adopted brothers. "Hey" it hurt just to say that one word.

"Hey yourself" Jason replied "Let's get you home" he said as he eased an arm underneath Red Robin's knees and lifted him gently into his arms.

Red Robin nodded slightly as his head fell against his brother's chest "Home sounds good" he whispered, he started shivering as shock set in. He could feel blood running down the side of his face as he let his eyes drift shut again.

* * *

><p>Bruce ran his hands through his hair as he paced though the cave. The manor was empty when he returned and he had yet to hear any form of communication from any of his sons. Normally it would not concern him, but with Dick balancing precariously on the edge of life, he was certainly more worried about the fact they had yet to return.<p>

One of the hidden doors creaked as someone entered the cave from the outside. Bruce looked up at the computer as it flashed the identity of the visitor "I was wondering when you were going to come back" he said without turning, his voice level.

"Bruce" The Dark Knight froze; Jason's voice was tight and in it was a strong mix of anger and concern.

Bruce stood and faced his prodigal son. In his arms Jason held an almost unrecognizable figure. A pale, bloodied face was partially hidden by unruly black hair. The dark costume was shredded and stained; blood dripped onto the floor. None of that mattered; Bruce recognized the limp form instantly.

Bruce drew a sharp breath "Tim" the next moment he was on his knees cradling his third child.

Jason grit his teeth, "Bruce…"

Bruce swallowed as he placed a hand on Tim's chest, feeling his shallow breathing "Come on Tim, open your eyes"

The young man just lay still in his arms; the only sign he was still alive was the faint rise and fall of his chest.

"Who…" he trailed off

Jason shook his head "I dealt with them" he ran a hand through his hair "Bruce…"

"Hand me a blanket" Bruce whispered "In the Med-bay" he pulled his son closer "he's freezing"

Jason nodded and moved quickly to retrieve the requested object. He managed to find a thick quilt that he draped over Tim and, without moving his brother, tightened it around him.

"Thank you" Bruce nodded as he adjusted his hold on the young man; Tim's head now rested against his shoulder, his weak breaths brushing Bruce's skin. "Lesley is up stairs, go get her"

Jason nodded to the opening door "Damian already did" he took a few steps back as Lesley appeared, a cross looking teen on her heals. He swallowed as she looked over Tim "Not again" he whispered "please, not again"

_**Vote and review!**_


End file.
